Turnabout Fossil
by Tatsurian
Summary: Jura has just arrived at Warden HQ hoping to find the answers he is looking. But with an evil organization and love blooming in his heart can our young hero be able to save the people he cares about and find the answers he is looking for in a world he doesn't even know!
1. Chapter 1: Asia

Chapter 1 Asia

The Wardens

An organization that maintains peace and ensures safety at the world's Fossil Parks.

Wardens drive around Fossil Parks in vehicles known as Bone Buggies, which help them explore, excavate, and take part in lively Fossil Battles with their vivosaurs. But these parks are more than just fun and games…

And when trouble occurs in one of the vast dig sites that surround these parks, it's up to the Wardens to jump into their Bone Buggies and save the day!

"Fossil Park Asia-home to the Warden headquarters-floats on the Pacific Ocean." Says the helicopter pilot.

"Thank you for the ride." I say as I jump out of the helicopter when it lands and head to the main building. I am wearing a belt with a strap that goes over my right shoulder over a white t-shirt with orange sleeves, blue trunks, black fingerless gloves with red wristbands a yellow bandana around my neck and hanging out of my left trunks pocket, red shoes with a yellow stripe through the top of each and white laces, and on top of my red hair is a blue headgear with two yellow stripes on the right side and a yellow picture of a T-Rex skull on the left with an ear piece with a thick antenna. When I enter a receptionist greets me.

"Oh! Hi there! Welcome to Warden HQ!" she says, "First off, we need you to register yourself in our database."

"Ok!" I say as I do just that.

"Right-o! Let's see what we have here…" the receptionist says, "So you're Jura, the new Warden candidate, eh? Since this is your first time here, let me show you around the lobby. First of all, I'm the receptionist here at Fossil Park Asia. I track new registrations and that sort of thing." She then points to her right where another woman in mechanic gear is sitting behind a counter. "The woman over there on the left is in charge of the Help Desk. She pretty much knows everything, so don't be afraid to talk to her if you ever run into trouble. We actually have a lot of helpful staff members floating about, so make sure to say hi when you get the chance. So then! I take it you're here to attend today's Warden candidate meeting?"

"Yes!" I say with no hesitation.

"The other candidates have already gathered in the Captain's Office, so I'd hustle if I were you." She says, "The Captain's Office is on the top floor of this building. You can use the elevator behind me to get there."

"Thank you very much ma'am!" I say as I hurry into the elevator. As the elevator heads up I move my left hand to the earpiece and activate the com. link.

"Hey, can anyone read me?" I ask.

"WHY DID YOU NOT REPORT IN EARLIER!?" a girls voice yells at me.

"I needed to get to a private location, like an elevator, to make sure I wouldn't be overheard." I reply, "We don't know if the good doctor sent any of his cronies to this zone yet."

"You have a point there, sorry for yelling but I was worried something happened to you."

"Do I need to list off all of the accomplices I made my entire life?"

"No you don't, but report on your findings so far."

"Roger!" and I explain what happened to me so far and what I am currently doing.

"Keep up the good work Jura." The girl tells me.

"I will and I am activating the recording function so I can send a recording of my activities to HQ, too bad it can only record sound and not video, I'm coming up to my stop…good luck with your mission, sis, Jura over and out!"

"Good luck with your mission Jura, Rouge over and out." As soon as communication was cut I activated the recording function on my earpiece. The elevator door opened up and I rushed out to see six other people in the room.

"Oh, hey! Look who FINALLY decided to show up!" says a girl in her early teens with a whit long-sleeve shirt with checker patterns at her cuffs and an orange skirt, white and orange shoes, racing glasses and red hair a darker shade than mine, she also has amber cat-like eyes.

"Pfft. Rookie." Says a boy about the same age as the girl with purple hair slicked back and to the top with one part hanging down over his face, a purple shirt, grey jacket, pants, and shoes.

"Er, I was under the impression that we would have eight candidates." Says a plump boy with a green short-sleeved sweater with a triceratops skull and heart on it, blue jeans, brown hair and blue eyes, "Is someone still not here?"

"OUTTA THE WAY! I'M RUNNIN' LATE!"

"WHOA" I yell and do as the voice says. When I turn around I see a tall boy in a blue long-sleeved jacket, grey pants and shoes, turquoise eyes, and…pink hair?

"Sorry! So sorry! Apologies all around! Milo ran off with my alarm clock this morning. Milo's my dog, see? Good dog, but yeah. He likes to steal machinery. My clock… My wristwatch… My awesome miniature robot… My grandpa's pacemaker… He snatches it up, runs back to his doghouse, and slobbers all over it. Seriously weird. Don't ask me why." Pinkie rants, "Huh? What's the deal? Why's everyone looking at me?"

"Can it already! No one cares!" purple-hair says.

"Aw, it's OK. The captain isn't even here yet." Says a girl wearing a pink t-shirt, skirt, brown-almost black shorts, white and pink shoes, and long blond hair styled into two ponytails on either side of her head.

"For real? Man, that's a relief!" pink-hair exclaims. The elevator door opens. "Uh-oh…"

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting." Says a man I can only assume to be the Captain, accompanied by a baby spinosaurus, "Nice to meet you all. I'm the leader of the Wardens, Captain Stryker, and this is my vivosaur partner Shiroyuki."

"You're the man who saved the world! It's a real honor to meet you, sir." Says a boy in the same outfit as pink-hair except for blue pants, and shoes, glasses, and black hair.

"Thank you." Stryker says and shakes the boy's hand, "Right. Time for roll call. First up… Penny!"

"Here, sir!" blondie replies.

"Roland!"

"H-here!" stammers the plump boy.

"Dahlia!"

"Rockin' and rollin', sir!" the red-head say.

"Leon!"

"…Hmph" grunts the purple-haired teen.

"Nate!"

"Oh, hey, Captain! I'm here! Right here! Totally ready to go!" rants pink-hair.

"Yamamoto!"

"Present and accounted for!" says the boy with glasses.

"Sydney!"

"Crikey, mate! Got me didgeridoo all warmed up to play some Waltzin' Matilda for ya!" says a man in a safari outfit.

"Um…OK then. And last on the list, Jura!"

"Here, sir!" I say.

"You were all chosen to be here today because of your exceptional performance on the third test." Says Stryker, "But though you all show great promise, you still have plenty to prove if you hope to join the Wardens. First off, we're going to show you the basic skills needed for this job. This includes Bone Buggy operation, as well as fossil excavation and vivosaur revival. In fact, you'll be required to use the vivosaurs you revive to pass your Warden Test. I know this is a lot to take in, but I trust you all can handle it."

"Crikey! Some'a you jackaroos look seriously brumblebucked by the words "revival" and "vivosaur."" Says Sydney, "Well, throw a shrimp on the barbie and let me give ya a right earbashin'!"

"Come, now. None of us would be here if we didn't understand something THAT basic!" says Yamamoto, ""Revival" refers to the act of resurrecting excavated fossils into living dinosaurs. Such resurrected dinosaurs are called "vivosaurs." And then there are Bone Buggies, which Wardens drive around dig sites in search of new fossils to dig up. The revived vivosaurs can then compete against each other in contests known as Fossil Battles! And that's it. See? Simple! Now, is everyone up to speed? Because we need to get moving. I want to become a Warden and do my part to protect this place!"

"Thank you, Yamamoto. Your enthusiasm is…impressive." Stryker says, "But he's right-you don't have time for idle chatter. The Warden Test is daunting, to say the least. However, if I didn't believe in each and every one of you, you wouldn't be standing here right now. The first order of business is to become familiar with your Bone Buggies. Leave this building, and head just past the large mechanical dinosaur in the open square outside. There, you'll find the Bone Buggy depot, or what we call the Garage. An instructor will be waiting for you speak to him to proceed. Good luck to everyone, and let's be cautious out there. Dismissed!"

We head out of the office into the main lobby.

"Hooo! I was a nervous wreck in there!" says Penny, "My hands are still shaking. My knees too! I mean it's not every day you meet someone as famous as Captain Stryker."

"I was totally fine!" I say.

"Seriously? That's nuts! I was about ready to puke! …Metaphorically, of course." Exclaims Penny, "Anyway, you probably heard this in roll call, but my name's Penny. Nice to meet you, Jura." With that she heads off to the lesson. I soon follow her after I learn more about the Wardens, Fossil Parks, and Dig Sites. I see Dahlia a little ways off from the Garage.

"Oh! You're Jura, right?" asks Dahlia, "You here for the driving lesson? Me too! Bone Buggies are the BEST! They're the main reason I want to be a Warden, actually. It's my dream to cruise around in a Bone Buggy for hours on end, going faster…and faster…and FASTER! What do you think?"

"Bone Buggies?" I ask.

"WHAT? You've never heard of Bone Buggies?!" screeches Dahlia, "I mean, it's cool enough that they have excavation arms… but they also have engines, tires, and a bunch of other parts that are TOTALLY CUSTOMIZABLE! Oh. My. Gosh. They're only the coolest things in the history of everything! Look I'll make you a deal. You do your best to make it into the wardens… and I'll show you how fun Bone Buggies can be! Well, I'm off to my lesson. See ya around!" and she goes off to her lesson. I follow afterwards.

"Hello, I'm one of the candidates to become a new warden!" I say to the instructor, a man in a sleeveless red tunic, dark grey pants, black sandals and black hair tied up in a braided pony-tail.

"Hello there. I'm Liu Ren. I'll be your instructor today." He says, "Are you ready to begin your lesson?"

"So ready!"

"Then hop in your Bone Buggy, and let's get this show on the road."

We head to the dig site and I learn how to operate the Bone Buggy, sonar, excavation, and fossil battling, and I also meet my assistant, VR-00M.

I head back to HQ when…

"Somebody! Anybody! HAAAAAALP!" I turn around only to be met with something rolling into me.

"Holy crow!" I exclaim.

"Oh, thank you so much! I was afraid I was going to roll forever!" Roland says, "I'm pretty much a beach ball with legs, so once I start rolling, it's hard for me to stop. All it takes is one little slip, and then off I go! Say, you're Jura, right? I'm Roland. Thanks again." He heads in leaving me confused on what just happened. I follow him shortly afterwards and come across Nate.

"Oh, hey! It's Jura! Wait-you ARE Jura, right?" he asks, I nod, "I heard you showed up pretty late too. That means we're friends! Or allies. Or at least partners or something. Anyways, I guess you're done with your lessons, huh? I was about to take a look around the building, if you wanna come with me. I found this really interesting room a little while ago that I'm dying to check out. Come on-I'll show you!" he takes me to a room that looks like a laboratory.

"Pretty cool!" I say.

"It's great, right? Sure, it's great! I couldn't believe it when I first saw how great this place is!" says Nate, "This must be where the Wardens make all their secret weapons and junk."

"I fear you won't find anything so impressive as that here."

"Huh?"

"Good day, adventurers! My name is Professor Little. I study fossil energy here at Warden HQ." says a kid in a professor's outfit, "You're Nate and Jura, yes? It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Wait. You know us?" asks Nate.

"Indubitably! In fact, I follow all of our candidates very closely." Replies Prof. Little, "Well, now that you're here, I suppose I should tell you all about my invention. I've been dying to tell someone the details of how it works! Now then! This, my new friends, is a compact fossil-energy materialization device. Or, to put it in layman's terms, a miniature revival machine. We have long been able to store vivosaurs inside Dino Gears and carry them around with us. But until recently, a larger machine was always required for the revival process. But no more! Now fossils can be revived from the comfort of your own Bone Buggy! This was a breakthrough in vivosaur technology, and I don't mind telling you it took quite a while to develop. My eureka moment came when I found a new formula for fossil revival! You see, when K = 23n – 0.98%... …furthermore, with the assumption that ZB = 386 H20 is an absolute value, the average of KKZ + 84p when adjusted… …and the secondary gravitational constant… …Heisenberg's uncertainty principle… …reconfiguring the main deflector shield…"

BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP!

"Oh, shoot. Stryker's calling me. And right when I was about to get to the best part!" Prof. Little says, "Er, sorry. You'll have to excuse me. Hopefully I can finish the explanation sometime soon." With that he leaves.

"Yeesh. I thought my head was gonna blow up for a second there." Complains Nate, "Seriously, I think he just turned my brain into pudding. Let's get out of here before he comes back and gives us a test or something. Hey, hold on. There's a weird little button on the bottom of this desk. Should I push it? I'm gonna push it. I PUSHED IT! WOOOOOOOOO! Oh my gosh! It's a hidden chamber! Or a secret passage. Or whatever. But it's still AWESOME! I bet this is where Professor Boring keeps all his secret laser guns! C'mon! Let's check it out!" before I can say anything he runs in.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." I say. I rush in to try and stop him. That's when I see a strange machine.

"Hey, uh, Jura? You got any idea what this is?" Nate asks me.

"Not really…"

"I know, right? Me neither. Never seen anything like it. Hmm. Let's see… Nope. Still have no idea what it is. I actually thought just staring at it might work there for a second." WEEEOOOO-WEEEOOOO, "Huh. Maybe I shouldn't have touched that glowy monitor thing…"

"What did you do?!" the machine opens up revealing a red dinosaur with cross shaped mark between its eyes, a white jaw and belly, green stripes, eyes with a four-pointed star for pupils and…blue eyebrows? It's says nothing.

"Oh, man. It's no laser gun at all! It's just some goofy-looking vivosaur." Says Nate, he then turns around and starts patting his butt, "Hey! Hey, vivosaur! Check it out! You're the BUTT of the joke! Hee hee!"

"RAAAAARRRRR!" goes the little vivosaur.

"Um, OK? Maybe he doesn't like my joke as much as I-"

CHOMP

"AAAAAAAUUUGGGHHH! HE JUST BIT MY BUTT! Call the paramedics! Call the police! Call a lawyer! Call SOMEBODY! Ooooow! Ow ow ow ow oweeeeee! Please don't eat my butt, Mr. Vivosaur! I need it for sitting in chairs and stuff!"

"RAAAAAR!" the little vivosaur runs off.

"Tell it to me straight, Jura… Is my butt still there?"

"Still there!"

"Oh my gosh. That's a relief! But this is no time to be talking about how happy I am to still have a butt. We have to find that little devil! This is bad, Jura. I mean, REALLY bad! If people find out about this, we'll be disqualified from becoming Wardens! C'mon! We've gotta catch that thing ASAP!" we run out to the main lobby.

"You check the HQ, I'll check outside!" I order.

"Got it!"

I run outside and see the vivosaur.

"Ah ha!"

The vivosaur sees me and runs off to Paradise Beach.

"Hey! Did you see him? You saw him, right?" asks Nate.

"He went to Paradise Beach!" I shout as I run to the garage.

"Hey wait for me!"

We catch up to the escaped vivosaur.

"Finally! Look-the little vivosaur is right over there." Nate exclaims, "Just a little bit closer, and we should be able to hop out of our Bone Buggies and nab him. He's a quick little fella, so we'll have to be careful." THUMP "Huh?! What's that?!"

THUMP

"Uh-oh…" I say.

A vivosaur comes out over a cliff and it appears to be missing its skin.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Nate screams.

The vivosaur jumps down and roars.

"Oh, man! This is bad! Really bad! This is as bad as bad gets right here!" Nate panics, "What's that vivosaur doing?! Get outta there, dummy!"

The little vivosaur roars.

"Forget it, man! He's done for!" Nate is still panicking, "And we better get out of here too, before we become the next course!"

"Wait!" I say, "He needs our help!" I rush forward and intercept the rogue.

"Grrrrrr!" says the little vivosaur.

"Hold on!"

I send out my Lophus MN and the battle starts.

"Battering Ram" I order.

The opposing vivosaur countered with a deadly fang.

I ordered another battering ram.

He countered with another deadly fang and I countered with two LP recoveries to save my vivosaur.

I ordered another battering ram and the opposing vivosaur misses his attack. I order one more battering ram and the opposing vivosaur misses his attack again. I order another battering ram, the rogues ability fearsome roar activates causing my vivosaur to become dizzy and face away from the opposing vivosaur. It uses its deadly fang and ends the fight.

The rogue advances but is chased off by a white Spinosaurus. A few seconds later a reddish-brown Bone Buggy drives up.

"Yeah, that's right! You better run!" Nate yells, "Hey, and thanks, whoever you are. You really saved our bacon."

"Don't mention it. I couldn't risk the lives of such promising candidates."

"You two have had quite the first day." Stryker says.

"C-Captain Stryker!"

"Uh-oh…"

"Grrr?"

"This is it, Jura. Stryker's gonna bust us down to grunts! Or maybe something lower than grunts!" panics Nate, again, "Either way, we'll be disqualified for sure."

"It's true. You never should have messed with that machine or let this vivosaur escape." Scolds Stryker, "However…once the mistake was made, the two of you did everything in your power to right the wrong. And Jura, you in particular showed exceptional bravery. It takes a whole pile of guts to stand up to a ferocious rogue vivosaur like that. And that's why I won't be disqualifying either of you."

"Wooooooo! In your face, punishment! I mean, um…thank you, sir." Screams Nate.

"After you return that vivosaur to Professor Little, come by my office for a meeting. I'm ready to announce the details of your upcoming Warden Test."

Later in Stryker's office.

"Well, it appears everyone passed their driving lessons with flying colors." Says Stryker, "But that was just the beginning. Now it's time for the Warden Test. In this test, you'll form into teams of two and face off against civilian fighters in the Fossil Stadium. If you win twice, you pass. And in that case…I'll be pleased to shake your hand and call you a full-fledged Warden. We'll start by deciding the teams. Everyone draw a lot… All right, then. Our teams are… Penny and Dahlia."

"Great! Let's do this!"

"As long as you can keep up with me, we'll be just fine!"

"Nate and Leon."

"Nice! We're gonna kick butt! Oh, but just don't kick my butt, OK? It's kinda sore because this vivos-"

"Just stay out of my way."

"Eeep! Y-yes, sir!"

"Yamamoto and Sydney."

"This will be a walk in the park."

"Like racin' dingoes 'round the outback!"

"And finally, Jura and Roland."

"I was hoping I'd be paired with you, Jura. After all, if it weren't for you, I might've rolled right on out of here!"

"I guess that's true, huh?"

"Here's a last piece of advice: don't relax just because you're facing civilian fighters." Advises Stryker, "The folks who come to this Fossil Park are renowned for their prowess in Fossil Battles. They may not be Wardens, but it would be unwise for you to take them lightly. Oh, and from now on, Paradise Beach, the dig site used for your driving lesson, will be open for you to explore. Get your teams in order, and then enter the competition whenever you're ready. As long as you and your allies support each other, you'll have nothing to fear! Now get out there and fight!"

We leave the office.

"This test is a crock." Complains Leon, "What's the point of teaming up in a fight? There's only one person you can trust in a Fossil Battle, and that's yourself. You agree, don't you?"

"Teamwork is better." I reply.

Pffft. You're as soft as the rest of 'em. And don't bother trying to be my friend, 'cause I'm not interested. Anyway, better mount up and take care of this malarkey. If this is what it takes to get into the Wardens, then I'll just have to make it work." He walks away. I head to the stadium when…

"AHHHH! SOMEBODY, STOP ME!"

Roland rolls over me.

"Oh, Jura! Thank goodness! I was just trying to catch up to you when I tripped on something. I might have rolled out to sea if you hadn't been there. Anyway, I've got an idea, Jura. What if we visited Paradise Beach one last time before going to the Fossil Stadium?"

"Wait-why?"

"I want the two of us to get stronger so we can do well on the Warden Test. We'll dig up fossils, revive them, and fight rogue vivosaurs whenever they happen to show up. Then we'll dig up more fossils and revive them and then MORE fossils and… Oh, I'm getting excited just thinking about it! Besides, excavating fossils may allow us to get our hands on some new vivosaurs for the upcoming battle. Or, at the very least, increase the power of the vivosaurs already in our care! OK, it's a plan. I'll go ahead and wait for you at Paradise Beach!" he leaves singing. Afterwards I head to Paradise Beach to dig some more fossils. After a while Roland mentions something about a rare fossil so we head their but screech to a stop when a boulder smashes down in front of us.

"Whew! That was close!" exclaims Roland, "That rock almost crushed us!"

"Yikes!" I say.

Just then two more rocks fall right on top of us and shatter.

"Are you OK, Jura?"

"I guess?"

"Well, you're awake, at least. That's good! But that rock knocked my Bone Buggy out of commission. Now it can't move or release any vivosaurs. How's your Bone Buggy doing, Jura?"

"Looks like it's busted."

"Aw, man. That's not good news at all." WHAM "Huh?! What's that?!"

"Oh my gosh! It's the rogue from earlier!"

"Yikes! Wh-what a monster! What are we going to do?! We're sitting ducks without our Bone Buggies!"

"I don't know!"

Meanwhile

"I guess we'll have to put the little guy back to sleep." Says Stryker.

" _He just doesn't like humans very much. Or at all, really._ " Says Shiroyuki, " _It would be too dangerous to let him roam free._ " WEEEEOOOO-WEEEEOOOO

"Professor Little? What's wrong?"

"The awareness level of the experimental subject is steadily rising." WHAM-WHAM "I surmise he's trying to wake up of his own accord!"

Back with our heroes

"Aaaaaah! S-somebody save us!"

"Just hold on, Roland!"

The rogue turns to me and raises his foot when…

"Grrrr!"

The little vivosaur from earlier shows up.

The rogue ignores him and throws him off when it bites its ankles.

"RRRAAAAWWRRR"

*cue digimon data squad digivolution sequence*

"What in the hey?!"

The red vivosaur now looks like a larger version of itself except it has spikes on its tail and the mark between its eyes looks like a star now. The two vivosaurs battle for a while until the smaller one manages to chase off the rogue.

"Holy wow! Did you see him transform?" exclaims Roland, "He just saved our lives!"

"Grrrrr."

"Thanks, little fella!" I say.

"Hey, I just got a message from HQ! They're on the way!" says Roland.

A silver tank-like Bone Buggy drives up not long afterwards.

"Just hold on. We'll have you up and running in no time." Says Liu Ren. We get to work repairing the bone buggies and before long they are fixed. "Well, that should do it. The Gorgo in this area is very clever. We've had plenty of problems with it. You're lucky to have come out of that encounter in one piece. In any case, I'd better take this vivosaur back with me."

"Grrr…" and he leaves with the little guy.

BEEP-BEEP!

"Are you guys OK?" Stryker asks, "We've received a report that the Gorgo was spotted slightly farther down the path from your current location. You two are the closest to the scene. The Gorgo has been weakened significantly. You have a real shot against it. I need you to defeat that Gorgo before it can cause any more trouble. I'm sending its exact location to your navigation screen. Good luck!"

"We won't let you down, Captain!" I say.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Roland says, I drive off, "H-hey! Wait for me!"

We find the Gorgo facing a cliff looking weak.

"Look! It's the Gorgo! Are we really gonna fight it?" asks Roland.

"Of course!" I say in a commanding tone.

"I know this is a ferocious rogue vivosaur and all… But I still feel kinda bad seeing it in such a weakened state. You know?" says Roland, "But we don't have a choice. If we don't stop it here and now, more people are going to be hurt!" THUMP "Huh?" The Gorgo jumps high into the air and lands with a resounding BAM causing our Bone Buggies to leave the ground for a bit!

"Holy hamburgers! It's not weak AT ALL!" Roland cries, "H-hold on! I'm not ready yet!"

"Yes, you are!" I shout send my Lophus MN out to battle.

After the battle ***Sorry I didn't have the time to write down the battles since there is a time limit***

"Oh, man… Oh, man, oh, man… We actually did it." Says Roland in disbelief, "I have to admit, I'm feeling a tiny bit more confident now! Let's report back to Captain Stryker!"

Later in Stryker's office

"You two did well." Compliments Stryker, "I thought that rogue vivosaur would be much weaker than it was. Turns out I was quite wrong. It really was a strong one! To face a monster like that twice and repel it both times? Very impressive, Jura."

"Is the little vivosaur all right?" I ask.

"Heh. I figured you'd ask that." Says Stryker, "But I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little bit longer. I'm not at liberty to reveal the whole story just yet. Anyway, while you were saving the day, the other candidates have been busy passing their Warden Tests. It's about time you two did the same. So get out there and show me what you've got!"

"SIR, YES SIR!" me and Roland salute before heading out passing Prof. Little.

"Er, Captain Stryker? About what just took place…" inquires Prof. Little "I believe the subject woke up specifically because Jura was in danger."

"I suppose it's possible." Says Stryker, "Perhaps he remembered how Jura helped him earlier. A bond must have formed between the two at that time. Perhaps Jura might actually have what it takes to save him…"

" _I know what you're thinking, Stryker, and it's a dangerous game you're about to play."_ Says Shiroyuki _, "But it just might be crazy enough to work!"_

" _I'll decide what's crazy around here, Shiroyuki!"_

"There is one other thing Captain. Here this is a recording from a security camera."

"Thank you … What is the meaning of this?!"

With Jura and Roland

"Oh, noodles! I thought we were goners when the Bone Buggies broke down and the rogue vivosaur appeared!" exclaims Roland, "I didn't think we'd actually BEAT that thing, but somehow, we did! It's funny. I've been worried about the Warden Test ever since I got here. I'm not very good a Fossil Battles. But thanks to you, Jura, I've found a little bit of courage! Now let's go pass that test together!"

"You got it!" I say.

"Well, we better get to the test site. It's at the Fossil Stadium, right?" we head to the Fossil Stadium and pass the test with flying colours.

"Congratulations on passing!" exclaims the Stadium Clerk, "You are now officially members of the Wardens. And as such, you get your very own Warden Licenses. As rookies, your licenses will start at Class E. However, as you win tournaments, your license class will increase. A high class serves as a symbol of a Warden's accomplishments. Now get out there and make that class go UP, UP, UP!"

"To be honest, I wasn't sure we could actually win." Says Roland, "But having you around gave me the confidence to try!"

"Thanks, Roland."

"I watched your Fossil Battles. You were great, Jura!" says Nate, "And I won too, which means I'm gonna be a Warden! Yeah! Wooooo!"

"Me too! It's like a dream come true!" cheers Penny.

"What's up, Penny? Still reveling in your victory? I'm heading back to HQ, if you wanna join me." Says Dahlia, "Oh, and the rest of you guys should probably hurry up and do the same."

"Sounds like a plan." Says Nate. We head to Stryker's office.

"Penny, Dahlia, Leon, and Nate…" Stryker lists off, "Roland and Jura too… Congratulations to you all on passing. From this moment forth, you are all officially members of the Wardens. Now that you passed the Warden Test, you're free to enter the Fossil Stadium whenever you like. You can also compete in any tournaments being held there. I have high hopes for each and every one of you. Now then…it's time to announce your assignments. Leon, you will be assigned to Fossil Park America."

"America, huh? Perfect."

"Dahlia, you will be assigned to Fossil Park Europe."

"As long as they have Bone Buggies and no speed limits, I'm totally good to go!"

"Veteran Wardens are waiting at your respective branches. Report to your new posts at once. Just head to the lobby and look for the World Gate next to the elevator. That'll allow you to warp to the branch of your choosing."

"Got it."

"See ya around, guys!"

"Penny, Nate, and Roland, you three will remain here at warden HQ."

"We'll do our best!"

"And as for you, Jura… You'll be working for me. I'm going to be sending you to various hot spots all over the world."

"Wow, Jura! Talk about your sweet gigs!"

"I'm rooting for you, Jura!"

"Thanks, guys!"

"Oh, and before I forget, I should tell you a bit about Paleo Pals."

"Paleo Pals?"

"Paleo Pals are companions who fight and excavate alongside you. If you and another person are close, you should register each other as Paleo Pals. This will let you form into teams that can excavate and battle together. If you work together for a long time, your bonds will strengthen and your allies will become more reliable. I don't think any of you have Paleo Pals as of yet. So why don't you start by registering each other?"

"I am seriously into this plan!" yells Nate.

Penny became my Paleo Pal.

Paleo Pal Rank: 5

Digging Level: 3

Vivosaur: Hypsi

A kind girl who likes cute vivosaurs.

Support Shots: LP Recovery and Ailment Cure

Nate became my Paleo Pal.

Paleo Pal Rank: 9

Digging Level: 2

Vivosaur: Edapho

Vivosaur Rank: 7

A dopey kid who gets bit in the can a lot.

Support Shots: Attack up and LP Recovery

Roland became my Paleo Pal.

Paleo Pal Rank: 7

Digging Level: 3

Vivosaur: Tricera

Vivosaur Rank: 4

A hefty lad who stumbles and rolls a lot.

Support Shots: Defense Up and Evasion Up

"All right, that's enough chatter. It's time to start working on your assignments." Says Stryker, "Oh, Jura? Stay here, would you?"

"Me?" the others walk out of the office.

"Is there no reasoning with this creature? Cease this foolishness at once!"

"Grrrrr!" I turn around to see Prof. Little and the little vivosaur come in.

"I have a very special mission for you, as well as a new partner." Says Stryker, "You're going to be working with this vivosaur here."

"Wait-what?!" I exclaim.

"I want you to help him experience the world firsthand. I know this is a lot to ask, but you may be the only one who can pull it off. Can I count on you?"

"Of course."

"Excellent. I knew I could count on you."

"Don't let us down, Jura." Says Prof. Little.

"Arooooo!"

"Hmm… Your look's not quite right…" I say, then I get an idea.

"Grrr?" I tie my extra bandana around the little vivosaurs neck.

"There! That's better." I say.

"Grrrr! Grrrr-ooooo!"

"He seems to have taken a liking to that bandana of yours." Stryker says.

"Are you ready to give this little guy a name?" asks Prof. Little, "You're free to call him whatever you like, Jura."

"I shall call yooouuuu… Nibbles!"

"His name is Nibbles? Heh. I like it." Comments Stryker.

"It fits like a covalent bond between two compatible atoms!" says Prof. Little.

"Grrruh?" says Nibbles.

"Yeah, I don't understand either." I say.

"Right then, Jura. Let's talk about your first assignment." Says Stryker, "I want you to visit the American branch of the Wardens. Introduce yourself to their leader as soon as you get there, and see if he needs any assistance. I'm counting on you, Jura." I leave the office and meet up with the others minus Leon and Dahlia for obvious reasons.

"Oh, Jura! Hey, guess what? I just saw Professor Boring Guy!" says Nate, "He went into the elevator with that little vivosaur we found earlier and… Holy moly! There he is! He's right there!"

"Aww! How cute!" gushes Penny.

"Stay back! He's deadly!" yells Nate, "That ferocious beast tried to bite off my poor butt!"

"Yeah, right. He's way too cute to do that! …Aren't you? Aren't you just too cute?!" gushes Penny, again. Nibbles only roars at her.

"Ooo-kay, then. Guess he hates me." Penny says sadly.

"See? I told you! Didn't I tell you?! He's probably just waiting for you to turn around so he can cho-"

"ENOUGH!" I roar startling everyone in the lobby, "I will not let you belittle my partner and be a complete snob about!"

"But, but-"

"NO BUTS, the Captain put me in charge of Nibbles and I will make sure no harm comes to him and he does not harm anyone. He roared at Penny because he doesn't trust her yet. Now if you will excuse me I need to head to Fossil Park America to help out any way I can."

"…That sounds like a lot of responsibility." Says Roland, "But if anyone's up to the task, it's you, Jura."

"I love the name Nibbles. It's perfect!" says Penny, "Oops! Sorry, but we gotta split. They're calling for us. See ya, Jura and Nibbles."

"Later!" says Roland. And they head off, soon after wards I meet up with Yamamoto who explains to me he failed his Wardens test but still got a job as Prof. Littles lab assistant. He also tells me the basics of Warden Life and how to use the World Gate, a teleporter that connects the three Fossil Parks under Warden Control. I head to America after thanking him.

 **To be continued**

 **Current vivosaurs in my party.**

 **Rank 2 Alxas**

 **Rank 4 Lophus MN**

 **Rank 3 Proto**

 **Rank 3 Sungari**

 **Rank 2 Edapho**

 **Rank 5 Nibbles**


	2. Chapter 2: America

Chapter 2: America

We arrive in the lobby of the American branch. We look around the place a little bit.

"You must be Jura!" I look to the right where the voice came from.

"The captain told us all about you." Says a girl around my age dressed in an open long sleeved grey cowboy (or is it cowgirl in this case?) jacket over a grey shirt tied into a makeshift bra leaving her stomach open, grey short-shorts, and brown cowboy boots, she has light brown hair tied back into a ponytail, and grey eyes, "He also filled us in on that cute little vivosaur friend of yours!"

"Rrrrrr…" growls nibbles.

"I'm Becky, one of the staff members here at Fossil Park America. Nice to meet you!"

"A pleasure."

"Grrrrr."

"My, how polite, unlike the other new recruit…" Becky mumbles.

"You mean Leon, right?" I ask.

"You heard me!?"

"Yep!"

"Wow… Now if you follow me, I'll introduce you to my brother, Sean. He's the boss here. …Do NOT ask me how that happened." She takes us into the Leaders Office where I see a man in his mid-twenties wearing a similar outfit to Becky except he has a brown un-tied shirt, brown pants red shoes and a red bandana, short light brown hair, and grey eyes.

"Yo, Jura!" he says, "How's it going?! I'm Sean! I'm the big cheese here at Fossil Park America. Nice to finally meet ya!"

"A pleasure."

"Grrrrr."

"My, how polite, unlike the other new recruit…" Sean mumbles.

"You mean Leon, right?" I ask.

"You heard me!?"

"Defiantly brother and sister." I say.

"Anyway… You taken a stroll around our park yet?" he asks, "If not, you should check it out. It's pretty killer. Oh, man, I almost spaced! The captain wanted me to give you something." Sean gave me a Fossil Sonar V2. "Equipping a higher-level sonar like that will totally buff up your fossil-finding capabilities. We also got some new Support Shots for sale down in the Garage. Totally gnarly stuff. You're gonna love it. Hey, and if you do buy any Support Shots, don't forget to equip them before leaving the Garage! With all that new gear, you're gonna be shreddin' up dig sites like nobody's business. Good times! All right, I'm gonna open Goldrush Canyon. I can't recommend the place enough. Your mind's gonna be BLOWN! It's got all kinds of rad fossils like T-Rex and other huge dinos. Total trip, man. Trust me."

"You'll find lots of people here who know about vivosaurs and fossils." Becky tells me, "They're usually pretty happy to chat, so make sure to talk to everyone."

"Dig site first, yo! Totally gotta pound that sweet fossil dirt, you know?" Sean says, "But first, why don't you tell us what's bummin' you out, Jura?

"Huh?"

"Something gots you bummed out. It's not healthy to keep stuff like that in so why don't you tell me what's wrong." I tell him about what happened before I came to Fossil Park America. "Bummer dude!"

"I can't believe he would talk about such a sweet little vivosaur like that!" Becky exclaims.

"Thanks Becks, you don't mind me calling you tha-HUH!?" I turn around to see Becky holding Nibbles like one would a baby.

"No I don't mind." She says, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"…You're really good with vivosaurs aren't you?" I say.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Of course she is! She and I did live on a vivosaur ranch before becoming Wardens after all! Now Becks why don't you let the little guy down so he can join Jura."

"Alright…" Becky says, "I wanted to cuddle with him more…"

"You can cuddle with him when I'm off duty…don't know when that will be!"

"YAY! Bye Jura!"

"Later!" Sean says.

"See ya you two!"

I head to Goldrush Canyon but before I get there I'm stopped by one of the Garage Crew.

"Jura! We just got the coolest new Bone Buggy in!" she says, "Ta-daaaaaah! Here it is! The EV-405517! I parked it in the Garage for you. Be sure to go take it for a spin!" she runs off. I head off when I'm stopped by one of the Warden Guides.

"A pretty strong-looking set of vivosaur fossils showed up with your name on it." She says, "How 'bout we revive it right here and have a look? Let's see… Looks like an Aero Yutie! Have at it, VR-00M!"

"Specimen: Aero Yutie…?! This specimen has full skill integration! Commencing revival!" says VR-00M, "A new vivosaur is now available. Oh! You've integrated both standard and rare types of the same fossil! You can choose which skill to take into battle at the Garage before departing."

"Let's see… Looks like a Geo Yutie! Take it away, VR-00M!"

"Specimen: Geo Yutie…?! This specimen has full skill integration! Commencing revival! A new vivosaur is now available!"

"Let's see… Looks like a Hydro Yutie! It's all yours, VR-00M!"

"Specimen: Hydro Yutie…?! This specimen has full skill integration! Commencing revival! A new vivosaur is now available!"

Let's see… Oh. This…is a Zinodious. Well, then! Er, VR-00M?

"Specimen: Zinodious…?! This specimen has full skill integration! Commencing revival! A new vivosaur is now available."

"Let's see… Oh. Wow. That's a first. It's…a Gorgostroika. VR-00M?"

"Specimen: Gorgostroika…?! This specimen has full skill integration! Commencing revival! A new vivosaur is now available."

"Let's see… Whoa! It's a Tyrannosaurus from ancient times! How majestic! VR-00M, you know what to do, right?"

"Specimen: Tyrannosaurus…?! This specimen has full skill integration! Commencing revival! A new vivosaur is now available."

"Let's see… Wow! It's a Sauroposeidon from ancient times! I think I'm in shock! VR-00M, you gonna do this, or what?"

"Specimen: Sauroposeidon…?! This specimen has full skill integration! Commencing revival! A new vivosaur is now available."

"Let's see… Huh?! It's a Triceratops from ancient times! Not Tricera-an actual Triceratops! VR-00M, show us the goods!"

"Specimen: Triceratops…?! This specimen has full skill integration! Commencing revival! A new vivosaur is now available."

"You can start using it immediately. Take good care of it, all right?" she leaves and I go to the Garage to see my new Bone Buggy. It is mostly silver with a special kind of blue, is modeled after the Digger's Rig, has two Support Guns, and a shovel hanging off the front bumper for destroying rocks, and on its hood is a G.U.N. symbol. I invite Penny and Roland to go digging in Goldrush Canyon. When we are done we head back to the American branch. I head up to the Leaders Office and see Sean and Becky. Becky comes and picks up Nibbles again.

"The brave explorer and little dino dude have returned from Goldrush Canyon!" Sean says, "Although, it looks like the little dino dude got captured by the Cuddle Monster…"

"It's not my fault he's so cute!"

"Anyway, was it totes wicked or what?" says Sean, "If you're still not impressed, I could maybe open other dig sites for you?"

"No way, mister!" snaps Becky, "This is not the time to go opening up new dig sites, and you know it!"

"Whoa! Easy, Becks! Don't flip your lid." Says Sean, "My head just gets all spinny when I start thinking about dig sites, you know? Anyway, Jura, I've actually got, like, a problem I'm hoping you can help me with. It's kind of a team effort and stuff, so I'm gonna have you partner up with the new guy on this one."

"You mean Leon, right?"

"Are you psychic or something?" they both ask. Before I can answer Leon walks in.

"You called, Chief?" asks Leon, he then sees me, "Jura? What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, Jura's, like, working for the captain now." Sean explains, "You know, shreddin' it up on top-secret Warden missions all across the globe. Pretty rad, huh?"

"…Yeah. 'Rad.'" Says Leon, "Look, Chief, you got a job for me or what?"

"Sure do. I need you two to escort some little dude on a dig." Sean explains, again, "He's waiting over at the Fossil Stadium. You can't miss him. Oh, and I'm totally counting on you and stuff, so don't face plant. Cool?"

"You gotta be kiddin' me." Says Leon, "Listen, rookie. I don't care who sent you or why you're here-I work alone. Got it? Good." He leaves after that.

"That dude is seriously harshing my mellow." Sean says, "He won't even TRY to work with other people! Even if I ask nice!"

"I don't care how skilled this Leon character is. He can't keep behaving like this." Becky says, "You have to work with your allies if you want to be a Warden!"

"Listen, Jura…" Sean says, "I know this is totally grody, but can you maybe talk Leon into working with you? That kid in the Fossil Stadium needs a pair of escorts, and I totally don't have anyone else to spare. Anyway, head over there and give it your best, all right? Now go rock my world!"

"Okay… Hey Becky, can I have Nibbles back please?" I ask.

"At this rate I won't be able to cuddle with him…" she mumbles.

"You can cuddle with him after the mission is over okay." I tell her.

"YAY!"

"Are you a Vulcan or something?" before I can answer Nibbles tackles me out of the office. I then head to Fossil Stadium. When I reach it I enter and walk up to Leon.

"Thought I told you to get lost, rookie." Leon says, he then sees Nibbles, "Hey, hold on a tick. What's with the vivosaur?"

"Grrrrr!" Nibbles growls and approaches Leon looking ready to attack.

"Well, here's a surly fella. You wanna go? 'Cause I'll throw down right here!" replies Leon getting ready to fight.

"Please don't fight!" I say. Luckily someone interrupts by saying something.

"Oh, THERE you are!" a small kid in a red t-shirt, black shorts, red shoes, short brownish-red hair, brown eyes, and a birth mark on his forehead walks up, "You guys must be my escort, huh? What took you so long?!"

"Who's this mope?" asks Leon.

"I'm no mope! I'm Lucky! I'm the VIP you're SUPPOSED to be escorting!" Lucky says, "Don't tell me you forgot already."

"Hey, Jura? Lemme ask you something, one professional to another…" Leon whispers, "Think anyone would mind if I smacked this mope upside the head?"

"Of course someone would mind!" I shout.

"Heh heh. Just kiddin', kid." Snickers Leon.

"Oh dear…" I say.

"All right, Lucky. I'll be your escort." Says Leon, "C'mon. Let's beat feet for the dig site."

"Um, what about your friend there? And the little vivosaur?" asks Lucky.

"Them? Just baggage. I'm all the escort you need." Remarks Leon.

"Hmm… Well, I guess you seem strong enough to handle it." Says Lucky, "But if anything terrible happens to me, there's going to be heck to pay!" they leave after that passing Becky.

"Well, that could have gone better." Comments Becky, "I take it Leon left you behind?"

"Uh-huh." I say.

"I thought for sure a member of his graduating class could get through to him…" Becky says, "Look, I know this is a bit awkward, but would you mind going after him?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. It means a lot." Becky says, "I think they were heading to Goldrush Canyon. I'm sure you can catch them if you hurry."

"See ya, Becks!" I say as I run past her. When I reach Goldrush Canyon Sean contacts me.

"Hey, Jura!" Sean says, "Becks told me what happened. That's rough. Sorry the new guy's being such a buzzkill. But yeah, I'm actually calling because I totally spaced on something. It's about that Lucky kid you're supposed to be escorting. See, thing is, he's kind of a big deal here in America. Mostly 'cause he's got, like, psychic powers."

"He has what?"

"Yeah, I know. It's totally nuts." Says Sean, "Little dude uses ESP to find rare fossils that don't show up on sonar. That's why his old man asked us to escort him around the park. He's afraid someone's going to kidnap him and, like, use his powers for evil or whatever. Seems a little far fetched, if you ask me, but whatever. Anyway, that's it. Catch ya later!" when the connection severs I rush to find them only to find them in the first valley.

"Lucky's vehicle is over there!" VR-00M informs me, "Oh no! Leon is out of commission! What are we going to do?"

"Save him!" I say.

"Hurry!" VR-00M says.

"Wonderful." Leon mutters.

"Heh heh heh. Looks like the psychic wonder is all ours now!"

"No hard feelings, OK? It's strictly business. Still, who would have thought they'd send him with just a single escort? I guess we got…LUCKY! Bwaaa ha ha!"

"Wh-what's going on? What do you want with me?!" Lucky cries.

"We want you to find rare fossils for us! Whaddya THINK we want?! Should be easy enough for a famous psychic squirt like you, eh?" that's when I drive up.

"Uh-oh, boss… It's another Warden!"

"You shoulda driven past us, Warden. Now we're gonna make you pay!"

"Keep an eye on the kid!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Eeeek!" screeches Lucky.

After the battle

"You think you're good? I wouldn't get too cozy if I were you!"

"Those vivosaurs were just the ones we use for battle practice."

"Our REAL vivosaurs won't be nearly such pushovers!"

"So if you wanna save this so-called psychic wonder boy…you and that Warden with the bad haircut are gonna have to chase us down!" they drive off after that dragging Lucky with them.

"Hey! Get back here! …And my hair is AWESOME!" shouts Leon, "Grrr! Stupid Bone Buggy! Move! Man, the chief's gonna bust me down to a grunt for this…" I tow his Bone Buggy back to the Garage. When we get their he kicks the door off his Bone Buggy and jumps out ranting.

"Those chumps won't get away with this! As soon as my Bone Buggy's up and running, I'm gonna track 'em down! It's payback time! You hear me? PAYBACK TIME! I'll take you all on myself! I'll burn your little gang to the ground!"

"Not alone, you won't!" I say.

"Zip it, Jura! This is MY job! I made this mess, and I'm the one who's gonna clean it up! So I'm going after 'em ALONE! Got it? And don't try to follow me!"

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME, LEON, AND YOU LISTEN GOOD!" I roar causing Leon to jump two feet into the air, "You weren't up to the task last time, and I had to bail you out. The only way this is going to work is if you cooperate with you allies!" Leon says nothing so I continue, "The kidnappers said we would have to challenge them together, right? So if we don't work as a team, we'll never get Lucky back! And yet you STILL want to go out there on your own? Is your head made of marshmallows or something?!"

"Hey, it's not… Hrm. Guess I don't have a choice. You and that vivosaur sure are stubborn. You know that? Kinda reminds me of me. All right. I think I cleared my head. Heck, my runnin' off is what got us into this mess in the first place. And here I was, ready to go and make the same mistake again. What a sap. Sounds like I need a partner on this one, Jura. Think you're up to it?"

"You know it!"

"Good enough…partner." One of the mechanics walks ups.

"Thanks for waiting. Your Bone Buggy is all ready to go."

"'Bout time!"

"Well, it seems like you two have this all under control." Says Becky appearing out of nowhere.

"GYAH, Becks! Where did you come from?!" I say.

"Keep an eye on Leon for us, all right, Jura?" she says ignoring my question.

"I don't need a babysitter!" shouts Leon.

"And good luck! I know you can do it!" she says ignoring Leon. She then heads back to the office.

"She totally ignored us." States Leon.

"Yep."

"Grrr."

"Anyway, Jura. Let's saddle up and move out. We're gonna make those kidnappers wish they'd never been BORN!"

"Let's go!"

"That's what I like to hear." We head to Goldrush Canyon. Along the way Leon says he might know where the thugs took Lucky. "Those mopes want Lucky to help 'em find rare fossils, right? Well, I know an area of Goldrush Canyon that's crammed to the gills with all kinds of rare fossils! It's called Mt. Dinomore, and I'll bet my badge it's where those kidnappers are heading. So let's burn rubber and beat 'em to the punch!" we head to the summit of Mt. Dinomore and find our query.

"There they are!" Leon exclaims.

"All right, kid. Let's see how much of a psychic you really are. Get out there and find us some rare fossils!"

"And don't be wastin' our time with no second-rate garbage, either!"

"Eeeeek!" Lucky cries.

"They're really puttin' the screws to the poor kid." Leon says, "You ready for a Fossil Battle beatdown, Jura?!"

"Ready!"

"Let's do this thing."

"Bring 'em on!"

"Grrrr!" With that we drive up to the thugs.

"All right, you sad sacks! Hand Lucky over or else!" Leon demands.

"Y-you came back for me!"

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

"Looks like our Warden friends didn't learn their lesson last time."

"I thought I told you to make like a bakery truck and haul buns!"

"Come on, Jura. It's go time!"

"Ready!"

"Grrrrr!"

After the battle

"They're s-so strong!"

"Not even our REAL vivosaurs were enough to stop 'em!"

"Come on, boys! Let's make like my pants and SPLIT!" the drive off in a panic leaving us with Lucky.

"Oh, thank you! I was so scared!" Lucky cries, "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come for me!" we head back to the Fossil Park and report to Sean.

"Duuuude! You guys totally KILLED IT!" exclaims Sean, "It's a shame people have to be so unrighteous in a sweet park like this, you know? But I guess there's, like, evil lurking around every corner in this old world. Anyway, now Fossil Park America can be totally chill again, thanks to you! Yeah, so I think you're more than ready for me to open up the Goldrush Canyon Challenge Routes."

"Challenge Routes?" I ask.

"Oh, man! I totally spaced telling you about Challenge Routes, didn't I?" Sean says, "If you cruise through dig sites, you can find areas sealed off with these, like, huge gates. The areas behind those gates are called Challenge Routes. You can find some mondo rare fossils in there, but also these bogus rogue vivosaurs we call Fossil Eaters. Those guys aren't just mean-they sometimes destroy fossils just for kicks! That's why we gotta have the gates. And we only open up the gates to folks who prove they can handle it. Got it? Groovy."

"You guys really are amazing. I couldn't be more impressed!" praises Becky, "Oh, I almost forgot-the captain called. He has a new assignment for you. Sounds like he's sending you off to Fossil Park Europe! The European branch is pretty great. I'm sure you'll meet lots of new and interesting friends there. Anyway, you should probably head over to Europe as soon as you can, OK?"

"Things got heavy today, Jura, but you nailed every trick. If we ever need help, I am totalling calling you!" Sean says, "Later!"

"See ya later, Sean! You too Becks!" me and Leon leave the office and enter the lobby.

"So look. I'm not very good at this kind of thing, but…" begins Leon, "thanks for the help. If not for you, those perps woulda mopped the floor with me. I used to think Fossil Battles were all about individual strength, you know? But now I see that's not all there is. Anyway, what do you say you and me become Paleo Pals? I mean…you know. If you want."

"I'm a lone wolf." I say.

"Yeah, I suppose I had that coming. Still, even a lone wolf needs to run with the pack sometimes, yeah? So how about it? You wanna be Paleo Pals?"

"I'd love to!" I say.

"Nice."

Leon became my Paleo Pal.

Paleo Pal Rank: 10

Digging Level: 3

Vivosaur: Ptera

Vivosaur Rank: 8

A loner who views me as his rival.

Support Shots: Attack UP+ and Accuracy Up

"You can always count on me, partner. Just say the word and I'm there!" Leon says, "Catch you on the flip side." He leaves and when I turn around Lucky sees me.

"Oh, there you are!" he shouts, "You guys really pulled me out of a tight spot back there. Thanks again! And sorry if I sounded a little full of myself when we first met. It's just… Well, as long as I can remember, everyone's been making a huge deal out of my psychic powers. I guess I kinda let it go to my head. But I've thought about it, and I decided I just want to be a normal kid from now on! All this fame-and-fortune stuff just causes trouble in the end. And since I'm a normal kid now, you wanna be my Paleo Pal?"

"Sure!"

Lucky became my Paleo Pal.

Paleo Pal Rank: 7

Digging Level: 1

Vivosaur: Ajka

Vivosaur Rank: 6

A cheeky boy with psychic powers. Cries easily.

Support Shots: Defense Up+ and Evasion Up

"To be honest, my psychic abilities aren't all that powerful." Lucky whispers, "But if I'm with you, you might find fossils in places you never found them before. So I guess that's cool, huh? Oh, but don't tell anyone about that, OK? I wouldn't want to disappoint my fans!" and with that he leaves and I head to Europe.

 **To be continued**

 **Current vivosaurs in my party:**

 **Rank 4 T-Rex Sue**

 **Rank 4 U-Raptor**

 **Rank 4 Dilopho US**

 **Rank 4 Pachy**

 **Rank 2 Alxas**

 **Rank 5 Titano AR**

 **Rank 4 Lophus MN**

 **Rank 5 Peltas**

 **Rank 3 Proto**

 **Rank 4 Ptera**

 **Rank 3 Sungari**

 **Rank 4 Thalasso**

 **Rank 2 Edapho**

 **Rank 16 Aero Yutie**

 **Rank 12 Geo Yutie**

 **Rank 12 Hydro Yutie**

 **Rank 10 Nibbles**

 **Rank 12 Tyrannosaurus**

 **Rank 12 Sauroposeidon**

 **Rank 12 Triceratops**

 **Rank 12 Zinodious**

 **Rank 12 Gorgostroika**


	3. Chapter 3: Europe

Chapter 3 Europe

I arrive in the lobby of Fossil Park Europe and look around for a bit.

"Welcome!"

"Huh?" I say.

"Grrrr?" says Nibbles. He then gets a weird look on his face as he stares behind. I turn around and instantly become scarlet at the sight of a woman with long violet hair in a purple wizards robe, knee length purple high-heel boots a cross between a sun hat and witches hat, and…NO PANTS!? ***AN: I thought this game was rated everyone 10+!?***

"You're Jura, right?" the woman says. I just nod, "My fortune-telling ability accurately predicted you were coming! I do so love when that happens. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Violet, and I'm one of the staff members here at Fossil Park Europe."

" _They let people work here dressed like_ THAT!?" I think.

"Personally, I think this is the finest of all the Fossil Parks." Continues Violet, "It's been meticulously crafted to look just like classic Europe! Anyway, let me show you around. I PREDICT you'll love it! Ha ha ha! …Little fortune-teller joke there." She starts to walk off when she suddenly stops. "Oh, wait! I almost forgot."

" _Forgot what!? Something to cover your legs!?"_ I think.

"I have to introduce you to Drake before we do anything else." Continues Violet, "Follow me!"

I follow her into the Leaders Office where I see…a blond Viking?

"Hello, Drake! This is the new Warden the captain told you about." Says Violet.

"Oh! Um…h-hello. I'm Drake." The Viking says, "I'm the leader of the European branch. Um, I guess. Not sure how that happened…"

"Aw, don't mind my Drake. He's pretty shy." Says Violet, "But all that nervousness melts away when he's in the heat of battle! Anyway, I suppose you'll see that for yourself eventually."

"If you say so!" I say confused.

"Yeah, so, um… I think we should have these two learn more about Fossil Park Europe. I mean, if that's OK." Says Drake.

"I KNEW you would say that! …Because I'm psychic. Get it? Anyway, sure. What you want 'em to do?" asks Violet, "We should probably send 'em out to a dig site or something, right? Then they'll have a better idea of what this place is all about. How about Yodel Hills?"

"O-OK."

"Great! It's settled, then." Says Violet, "We'll set you up with access to Yodel Hills. But that's just the beginning of the fun! 'Cause I've got a preeeesent!" she gave me an engine, "Yodel Hills is pretty darn great, if I do say so myself. You're going to love it. Oh, and you might want to check out the Missionator 4000 to see if there are any missions you can help with. But I'll leave that up to you. Let's see, what else… Oh! If you ever find yourself lost or stuck, try talking to other people in the park. And if the rogue vivosaurs around here are too much for you to handle, try going back to dig sites you've been to before. There might be new fossils there that can help you out. You'll have a better chance of finding them if you upgrade your sonar. That's a little pro tip from me to you."

"Yeah, so, um… When you're done at Yodel Hills, you should come back here. I mean…if that's OK." Says Drake, "I'll be h-here. I'm always here. Sometimes I hide under the desk."

I head out to Yodel Hills with Leon and Lucky and we find tons of new fossils when we're done we head back to the branch office.

"Welcome back! Did you like it? That scenery's really something, huh?" greets Violet, "Well then, back to my explanation of this park."

"Actually, um…" starts Drake, "I don't want to interrupt, but…I just got a report that the Speed Fiends have showed up again."

"The Speed Fiends?" I ask.

"Oooo! I hate those guys!" says Violet, "They cruise around the park in their Bone Buggies like they own the place, driving at terribly unsafe speeds!"

"Indeed. Anyway, I thought that maybe Jura might be able to…do something about it?" asks Drake.

"Really? You're going to throw the new Warden right into the fire like that?" asks Violet.

"Um, well, everyone is busy, and I… I'm busy too. …And stuff."

"Oh well. What can you do, eh, Jura? Looks like you and me…" starts Violet, "will NOT be working together on this one, because I'm also swamped. So we'll be leaving things in your capable hands."

"Can we…count on you, Jura? P-please?"

"Of course!"

"Oh! That's, um… Yeah. That's great. Thanks." Says Drake, "The Speed Fiends can be found at the Yodel Hills dig site. I'm…counting on you."

I call Leon and Lucky and ask them if they want to help me crack down on the Speed Fiends.

"Heh, sounds like fun."

"I'm in!"

When we enter Yodel Hills my communicator goes off.

"Um, Jura? It's Drake. I have some new info for you. Those Speed Fiends are causing all kinds of trouble around here. Um, although I guess you already knew that part…since we just talked about it and all. S-sorry. I'll just… Anyway, they're apparently led by a mysterious figure called Big Mama. That's all I have right now. Um…thanks, and good luck."

We drive into the deepest part of Yodel Hills.

"Is this the spot?" I ask.

"Grrrrr."

"The Speed Fiends are up ahead." Announces VR-00M, "I predict a Fossil Battle is imminent. Are you ready for action?"

"Ready!"

"Then let's go!"

"Wooo! There's nothing better than racing at top speed!" says Locke.

"The roar of the engine! The squeal of the tires!" says Stock, "I could do this forever!"

"YEEEEEE-HAAAAW!" hollers Barrel.

"Heads up, Fiends! We've got a Warden on our tail!" says Locke, "Crud! How did the law get here so fast?!"

"You're sticken' your nose where it don't belong, Warden!" says Stock, "That's right! Better turn around and putter off, if you know what's good for ya!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAW!" hollers Barrel, again.

"Not gonna happen!" I say.

"You gotta be kiddin' me! You really want to throw down with the likes of us?!" say Locke.

"All right, then. Looks like we'll have to settle this with a Fossil Battle!" says Stock.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" hollers Barrel…again.

After the battle

"M-man… That Warden just ran us over!" says Locke, "Come on, boys! Throw it in reverse, and let's get outta here!"

"Better not let this go to your head, Warden!" says Stock, "When Big Mama finds out what happened, she's gonna turn you into a 15-car pileup!"

"Yeah! And then she'll take you to the junkyard and…uh…strip out your transmission!" threatens (?) Locke.

"YEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAW" ***AN: Do I even have to say who this is by now?*** And with that the Speed Fiends drive off.

"YEAH! You better drive off!" shouts Lucky. We head back to the Fossil Park when we are surrounded by three muscular men that could pass off for triplets. They were even wearing the same outfit. Purple hoodies and pants, black and purple shoes, black elbow length gloves and sunglasses to complete the gangster look.

"Ha! Thought you could get away, did ya?"

"Actually, I wasn't trying to-" I start.

"Don't play dumb with us! We're way better at it than you are!"

"They just burned themselves." Giggles Lucky.

"Ignoring the little mope. We're the Speed Fiends you left in the dust back there."

"You got lucky last time, but that's about to change!" says Locke, "We brought a special friend to show you the true meaning of pain…"

"All yours, Big Mama!" calls Stock.

"YEEE-HAAAW!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

" _That voice sounds familiar._ " I think.

"One of these days I'm gonna have to find a higher-quality set of lackeys, lemme tell ya…" and Big Mama walks around the corner revealing herself to be… Dahlia?!

"Jura?!" Dahlia exclaims.

"Dahlia?!" I exclaim.

"Holy snaps! I haven't seen you in forever!" she tries to hug me but I sidestep her attempt causing her to land on her face.

"Ooooowwww. Why'd you move aside like that?" she asks. Before I can answer Locke speaks up with his own question.

"You know this person, Big Mama?"

"Sure do! Ol' Jura here graduated from the same class of Wardens as I did." She says.

"B-Big Mama? YOU'RE a Warden?!" exclaims Stock in shock.

"Er, did I not mention that?" asks Dahlia, "Yeah, well, it's true. I work right here at the European branch."

"…Yee-haw?"

"Look, Jura. Let me just cut to the chase, all right?" asks Dahlia, "My racing buddies here said they suffered some kind of humiliating defeat at your hands. Any idea what they're talking about?" I say nothing. "Jura?"

"Allow me to speak in his stead." Says Leon, "You're racing buddies have been speeding around the dig sites with reckless abadon so they had to be stopped."

"Oh hey, I didn't see you there Leon. Hmm… So they're cracking down on the Speed Fiends, huh?" asks Dahlia, "I gotta say, that is completely unfair! I mean, it's not like we ever hurt anyone! We just get in our Bone Buggies and drive wherever we want as fast as possible! And sure, we have a terribly reckless disregard for both laws and human decency, but who doesn't?!" Leon, Lucky, myself, and even Nibbles, raise our hands. "Wait, what? Are you saying other people don't drive around as fast as possible despite the trouble it might cause to innocent bystanders? Do you think our doing so is causing people to flee the park in terror, as well as shaming my good name as a Warden? … Yeah, well, too bad! I've driven too far down this road to turn back now! I'm addicted, I tell you! To the roar of the engine! To the wind in my hair! To the SPEED!"

"Yeah! You tell 'em, Big Mama!" cheers Locke.

"YEEEEEE-HAAAAAW!"

"So if you want to stop our racing, you'll have to put your pedal where your mettle is!" declares Dahlia, "You'll have to beat me in a Time Attack! You up for the challenge?"

"Fine."

"Now you're speaking my language! I'll see you over in Yodel Hills!" says Dahlia, "Oh, and you probably know this, since you're a smarty-pants and all…but an uncustomized Bone Buggy won't stand a chance against me! This is no Sunday drive! Buy some new parts at the Garage, or I'll leave you in the dust! Good luck! You'll need it!" and she walks off. I head to the woods and activate the comn. function of my earpiece.

"Hello is anyone there?"

"What do you want Jura?" says a dark brooding voice.

"Good to hear from you too Shadow. I'm having some girl troubles. But don't tell Rouge."

"Girl troubles?" I then tell him what happened since I arrived in Europe.

"Hmm. Do you have the proper vehicle for the challenge?"

"I have the prototype Bone Buggy created by Julius, but you know I don't trust him as far as I can throw him."

"Is it legit?"

"Yes it is."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." I hang up and go to the Garage…completely missing Leon leaning on a tree arms crossed and eyes closed nearby. After making sure everything is set I head to Yodel Hills to race Dahlia.

"There you are, Jura!" exclaims Dahlia, "Let's go over the rules real quick… Whoever gets to the finish line in the least amount of time is the winner! That's it! Here, see this map? The S mark shows our current location. And the G mark is the goal. Times are measured by a robot or a flying stopwatch or something. I don't know. I never really stopped to consider it. Anyway, the point is you just need to spin tires as fast as you can. Right, then! I'm gonna go first.

After the race

"WHAT THE HECK, MAN?! I LOST?!" Dahlia screams, "How did you beat me? How is that even POSSIBLE?! I don't even know what to say. I think you stripped my gears! But a promise is a promise. I said I'd stop burning rubber, and I will."

"No, Big Mama! What'll we do without you?!" shouts Locke.

"I dunno. I guess the Speed Fiends will just have to go their separate ways." Replies Dahlia.

"Nooooo!" whines Locke.

"Yeeeeees!" hisses Dahlia, "In fact, if I catch you yahoos spinning your wheels, I'll run you off the road. I'm a Warden for good now! So you better dust off your resumes and find some new jobs!"

"Eeek!" squeaks Locke. And with that they run off. "Big Mama, wait!" or not.

"We wanna keep riding with you! We're nothing without you!" cries Stock.

"You're a bunch of wimps is what you are! Sheesh!" says Dahlia, "Buuut, if you really want to keep me around that badly, you'll have to beat me first!"

"In that case, how about a Fossil Battle? Yee-haw?" says Barrel.

"Huh?" says Dahlia.

"Yeah! Big Mama may be faster than lighting, but her battle skills are more like molasses!" Stock says with his hand on his chin.

"Ouch…" me and Lucky say sympathetically.

"We'll never beat her in a race, but we might stand a chance in a fight!" says Barrel.

"What?! How dare you?! And even if you do challenge me, Jura will have my back!" shouts Dahlia.

"He will?!" exclaims Lucky.

"I will!" I say.

"You're a real sweetie Jura!" Dahlia says giving me a hug.

"I'd say that wasn't fair, but there ARE three of us, so… You're on! For this battle, instead of the Speed Fiends…" begins Locke when they suddenly spin and change into a black and orange version of their outfit, "We're gonna be the Killer Fiends! Yeah! We're gonna bring our very best vivosaurs to this fight!"

"OK, seriously? Killer Fiends? That's the dumbest name I've ever heard." Comments Dahlia, "But whatever! Let's settle this in the Fossil Stadium!"

"Har har! Now you're talking!" laughs Locke. After that we head to the Fossil Stadium and me, Dahlia, and Leon get ready for the battle.

After the fight

"Ha! I can't believe you thought you could beat me!" gloats Dahlia to the Speed Fiends, now back in there original colours, "And I don't want to hear any more lip from you guys EVER! Go get jobs or something! YOU GOT IT?!"

"Y-yes, ma-am…" squeaks Locke and the Speed Fiends run off really living up to their name.

"That was awesome, Jura! Now we just have to go back and tell the boss what went down." Says Dahlia, "Oh, but we should probably get our stories straight first. And maybe leave out the part where I was leading a gang." We head off to see Drake and file in our report.

"I'm impressed the four of you were able to bust up the Speed Fiends all by yourselves." Comments Violet, "I never saw it coming!"

"Um, yeah. You four did…really good." Says Drake, "I'm happy. Even if I look scared… But I guess that means…I can trust you with Yodel Hills now. I'll just…open the Challenge Routes then. I hear they're fun, but…I've never been. Don't really leave this room much."

"Hey, so this is probably just one of those silly rumors that start from time to time…" starts Violet, "But is it true you beat the legendary Big Mama in a Time Attack? I hear she has crazy eyes and a foot made of solid gold! Oh, and her hands have permanently fused with her steering wheel!"

"Nah, she's nothing like that." I say.

"Oh too bad."

"If trouble comes here again, Jura, I'd love it if you could maybe…help us some more? 'Cause otherwise I'd have to do it and… Yeah. That probably wouldn't end well." After saying our good-byes we leave the office.

"Holy smokes! I was nervous as an engine with a faulty piston ring in there!" says Dahlia, "Listen, though. You have to promise, and I mean PROMISE, never to tell anyone that I was Big Mama. Or that I led the Speed Fiends. …Or challenged you to a race. …Or any of it, actually."

"Of course I won't!" we say in unison.

"Sweet! And in exchange for being a friend and not ratting me out…I'll become your Paleo Pal! What a deal, right?! Honestly, Jura, I was ready to do it the moment you beat me in that race. So whaddya say? Wanna make it official?"

"Let's do it!"

"Sweeeeet!"

Dahlia became my Paleo Pal.

Paleo Pal Rank: 7

Digging Level: 2

Vivosaur: Pachy

Vivosaur Rank: 8

A passionate girl who's crazy for Bone Buggies.

Support Shots: Attack Up and Evasion Up+

"Throw me in your team whenever you feel like cruising around a dig site, OK? Oh, and Jura? Can you meet me outside La Rochelle's at seven if you're not busy?"

"Sure!"

"Yes!"

 **To be continued.**

 **Vivosaurs currently in party:**

 **Rank 5 Carchar**

 **Rank 4 T-Rex Sue**

 **Rank 6 Sucho**

 **Rank 4 U-Raptor**

 **Rank 4 Dilopho US**

 **Rank 4 Pachy**

 **Rank 6 Hypsi**

 **Rank 2 Alxas**

 **Rank 3 Diplo**

 **Rank 5 Titano AR**

 **Rank 5 Igua**

 **Rank 4 Lophus MN**

 **Rank 6 Paraloph**

 **Rank 6 Ankylo BO**

 **Rank 5 Peltas**

 **Rank 3 Proto**

 **Rank 4 Ptera**

 **Rank 3 Sungari**

 **Rank 4 Thalasso**

 **Rank 2 Edapho**

 **Rank 16 Aero Yutie**

 **Rank 12 Geo Yutie**

 **Rank 12 Hydro Yutie**

 **Rank 12 Nibbles**

 **Rank 17 Tyrannosaurus**

 **Rank 12 Sauroposeidon**

 **Rank 12 Triceratops**

 **Rank 12 Zinodious**

 **Rank 12 Gorgostroika**


	4. Chapter 4: Mei Lian

Chapter 4 Mei Lian

The next morning I head to HQ to report to the captain.

"Oh, hey! It's Jura! Has that dumb vivosaur of yours stopped biting people on the butt yet?" when Nate runs up to me and says that one question. Nibbles roars at him in response.

"Eeeeek!" Nate squeals, "You know, Stryker may be a hero who saved the world and all, but I still don't get why he made you look after that bitey vivosaur."

"Stryker saved the world?" I ask.

"Wait a second. You really don't know why Stryker's so famous?" Nate asks, "That's nuts! OK, let me fill you in. Er, but it's kind of a long story. So bear with me, OK? Five years ago, there was this scary evil organization that was plotting world domination. …You know. Like they do. They were called the BR Brigade. They were scary in a lot of ways, but worst of all was their secret weapon: enhanced dark vivosaurs! I hear they even used those vivosaurs to take over certain Fossil Parks. Finally, the International Fossil Police-or INTERFOL-decided to take a stand. INTERFOL put Captain Stryker on the case and charged him with disbanding the BR Brigade once and for all. Stryker tracked the BR Brigade's leader, a man named Dr. Baron von Blackraven, to his totally awesome submarine lair. And yeah, I guess he's both a doctor AND a baron? I don't know. Seems like an overly long name if you ask me. Aaaanyway…Stryker and Blackraven fought like a couple of wild badgers, but eventually the captain emerged victorious. And yeah, lots of people helped out behind the scenes, but Stryker was pretty much the hero of the day. I think they had a parade for him or something, but I'm a little fuzzy on that part. Anyway, as a reward for taking out the trash, they made Stryker the leader of the newly established Wardens. …Hey, wait a second. How did you ever pass all those Warden tests without knowing any of this?"

"Because none of that was on any of the tests." I say dryly.

"Yeah, well, I guess it doesn't matter. I've stood here yapping long enough." Says Nate and then he leaves. I head into the Captains Office and find Stryker, Shiroyuki, and Prof. Little.

"I can't believe this is happening. He actually escaped?!" exclaims Stryker.

"I calculate an 88% chance he will seek revenge on you, Captain Stryker." Replies Prof. Little.

"Hmm… I'm not so sure." Replies Stryker, "He knows that getting revenge on me is a luxury in the bigger picture. That's what makes him so dangerous. Plus, it sounds like his top two lieutenants got away along with him. If he's getting the old gang back together, it's for more than just revenge. Inform the Wardens of this at once, and work with them to gather as much Intel as you can!"

"Right away, Captain. Although…" starts Prof. Little.

"At ease, Professor. I know exactly what you're worried about, and there's no need to panic." Replies Stryker, "I've only informed a select few individuals about…that. Dr. Blackraven doesn't have any idea. I'm sure of it."

"Er, you wanted to see me, Captain?" I ask.

"Grrr?" says Nibbles.

"Ah, Jura. You're here. Good." Says Stryker.

"I'll start informing the others at once, Captain. Good day." Says Prof. Little.

"I heard back from both Sean and Drake." Stryker starts, "It sounds like you're doing excellent work out there. I'm proud of you. However, right now, I need you to meet another leader here in Warden HQ."

"Um, aren't YOU the leader?" I ask.

"I'm the leader of the Wardens, true. However, my duties often take me far away." Stryker says, "That's why Warden HQ has its own dedicated leader who serves in the same capacity as Sean and Drake. His name is Liu Ren, and I wager you remember him from your early lessons. You should be able to find him in the Leader's Office just below us." I head to the Leader's Office and find…

"Heya, Jura." Nate.

"Hello, Jura. Between America and Europe, it sounds like you've been having quite the adventure. So in case all that travel led you to forget, allow me to introduce myself again. My name is Liu Ren, and I'm the leader here at HQ."

"Hi again!" I say.

"Your timing couldn't be better, actually." Remarks Liu Ren, "We just received a distress call form a dig site here in Fossil Park Asia. Sounds like someone's Bone Buggy broke down and left them stranded. I need you and Nate to head there right away and lead the rescue mission."

"We'll leave at once!" I say.

"Thank you very much." Says Liu Ren, "Oh, and here. You can use these spare parts to repair the Bone Buggy in question. Your destination is the dig site called Lantern Lake."

"Finally! A mission! I was about to die of boredom!" exclaims Nate, "Are you guys ever gonna finish yakking? I can't wait anymore-I'm outta here! Wooooo!" with that Nate runs full speed towards his first mission…only to meet my arm and flip and land on his face.

"First off, never treat a mission like a trip to the Zoo." I reprimand him, "Second off, never run towards a place that is dangerous without a plan of action. Third off, you are not a superhero because you have your Edapho, you need to properly train and discipline yourself in order to be successful."

"What are you, a former Freedom Fighter or something?" asks Nate, "Whatever it's just a simple rescue operation everything will be fine!" and he runs of before I can grab him.

"Heh. Youth. Well then, I wish you both good luck." Says Liu Ren, "And you are wise beyond your years."

"Yeah, well, Nate was right about me being a former Freedom Fighter. So I have more experience that helped me on my Warden Tests."

"I see. Well you better hurry or you won't have a mission to complete."

"I highly doubt that." I head to Lantern Lake and head to where the distress call came from. When I get there I have to ram my Bone Buggy into a V-Raptor that was trying to get into Nate's Bone Buggy. After I fight and scare off the Rogues I fix both Nate's and the original Bone Buggy that needed to be rescued.

"Thank you for running those terrible rogues away and for fixing my Bone Buggy!" says a bespectacled man with salmon-coloured hair in an explorer's outfit and a large backpack.

"Your welcome, Mr. umm…"

"Er, yes. Introductions. Well, my name is Dr. Thomas Digmore, and I teach archaeology over at Fellings University. Er, and who might you be?"

"I'm Jura the one currently passed out is Nate."

"Nate and Jura, is it? Yes, yes. Fine names. Quite rugged. But as I was saying, I simply cannot thank the two of you enough."

"It was nothing! Just a normal day on the job for us Wardens!" says Nate, "Speaking of which, we should probably see about fixing your Bone Buggy. …Huh? It's already fixed! How did that happen?!" Nibbles growls to alert our presence. "Eeeeeek, please don't bite my butt Mr. Vivosaur!"

"You are arrogant, hot-blooded, disrespectful, reckless, and completely out of control! How YOU were able to pass all those Warden tests is beyond me!" I shout.

"May I ask a favor from you, Jura?" asks Dr. Digmore, "I know you've done a lot already, but would you mind being my hands for this excavation?"

"Certainly."

After I dig up the object we head to HQ to get a closer look at it.

"Let's see what we have!" says Dr. Digmore excitedly, "Hmm… Well, it's a stone fashioned into the shape of a flat disc. It also has a picture of what appears to be a dinosaur in the center."

"It kinda looks like a Dino Gear, doesn't it?" asks Nate, "But that's silly. There's no way Dino Gears could have existed that long ago."

"Still, it's certainly most interesting. Perhaps it's a tool once used in some sort of ritual or the like." Suggests Dr. Digmore, "We'll call it a Dinodisc! Oh, how exciting! I'm finally going to be published in a peer-reviewed journal! Anyway, I'll just hold on to this for now. I wonder if there are more of these waiting to be discovered. But searching for them would mean dealing with those horrid rogue vivosaurs… Eureka! I've got it! Nate and Jura, will you be my Paleo Pals?! Please! Your fighting skills are beyond anything I've ever seen! If I could just observe you for a while, I'm sure my own battle prowess would improve."

"Hey, sure! The more the merrier!" exclaims Nate.

"And what say you, Jura?"

"Pals it is!"

"Oh, this IS exciting! Thank you!"

Dr. Digmore became my Paleo Pal.

Paleo Pal Rank: 7

Digging Level: 5

Vivosaur: Oloro

Vivosaur Rank: 7

A professor who scours the world for ancient relics.

Support Shots: Evasion Up+ and Defense Up

"The teacher shall become the student! Just add me to your party, and watch my skills improve!" says Dr. Digmore, "Right, then! I'd best be off. Ancient relics wait for no one, after all!" and he leaves on his next expedition.

"Aw, man! What a rip. I thought we were gonna find money or jewels or whatever, but all we got was some dumb disc." Complains Nate, "I'm seriously bummed. I may have to go eat a huge bowl of ice cream to forget about it. Hey, yeah! Ice cream! Wooooo! Oh, and we should probably go tell Liu Ren what went down, huh?" we head to report what happened.

"I hear the rescue was a success. Excellently done, both of you." Praises Liu Ren, "Ah Mei Lian! Perfect timing. Allow me to introduce our newest Wardens, Nate and Jura. This is Mei Lian. She works here at Warden HQ."

"So YOU'RE Jura! I've been looking for you!" says a girl my age with black eyes, purple hair styled into buns on either side of her head, a red short-sleeved Chineas tunic, black Chineas pants, red sandals, and a big fan, "You're the one who stole what was rightfully mine!"

"Sorry?" I say.

"Don't play coy with me!" she snaps, "I heard all about how you took down that rogue vivosaur over in Paradise Beach! Well, that rogue vivosaur was mine! I'd been hunting it for ages! I got sent away on an important mission, and when I came back, you'd already taken the thing out. AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY! I, Mei Lian, hereby challenge you to a duel! The fight will take place at Lantern Lake's Xuan Wu Peak! It will be a one-on-one, winner-take-all Fossil Battle royale! I also insist you use that transforming vivosaur of yours. I demand satisfaction, Jura! And don't make me come back here and slap you with a glove, because I TOTALLY WILL! I await you at the summit. Do not disappoint me! Oh, and don't try using that old 'I got lost' excuse, because I just sent the location to your navigation system! Until we meet again!" and she storms off.

"Who in the heck was that?!" I ask.

"Rrrgh…" even Nibbles got scared by that outburst.

"You know, I usually don't like to jump to conclusions based on a first impression… But that girl is CRAZY!" says Nate.

"I admit, Mei Lian does have something of a short fuse." Comments Liu Ren, "However, the work she does for us is beyond reproach. The choice is yours, Jura. No one will force you to go. I'm sure she'll calm down in time. …Like, say, a few years from now."

"Nah, I'm going to fight her, help her blow off some steam. But can I look into the incident files regarding that Gorgo I took down?"

"Certainly, why?"

"Call it a gut instinct." After I check the files I go to face Mei Lian at the summit. By the time I get there the sun is setting.

"So you came! I thought for sure you'd turn tail and run." Says Mei Lian, "Now get that transforming vivosaur of yours ready, and let's have a Fossil Battle! I'm gonna thump you until you're sore, and then I'll thump you again! If you have any last words, now would be the time to say 'em!"

After the battle and when we get back to HQ

"I'm…I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have been so mad at you earlier." Says Mei Lian, "And I want you to know I'm no longer angry about that whole rogue vivosaur thing. I kinda fell like I understand you better. More than that, I think I like you! And your little vivosaur buddy too!"

"That's…great?" I say.

"Grrr?" Nibbles says.

"So what do you say? Let's be Paleo Pals!" she says.

"Sounds great!" I say.

"Oh yay! I haven't been this happy in forever! Hurry and register me! C'mon, c'mon!"

Mei Lian became my Paleo Pal.

Paleo Pal Rank: 13

Digging Level: 1

Vivosaur: V-Raptor

Vivosaur Rank: 13

A kung-fu-slinging girl who hates being alone.

Support Shots: Attack up+ and Critical Up

"I bet you're pretty happy right now, huh? Not everybody gets a Paleo Pal as cool as me. Having me on your team is like having a fighter with the white-hot strength of ten thousand fiery suns!"

"Guh?" says Nibbles.

"Hmm? What's wrong with him?" asks Mei Lian. Nibbles roars out.

(Cue digimon data squad digivolution sequence) ***AN: Forgot about this didn't you?***

Nibbles is now tryannosaurid in build with a HUGE horn between his eyes and lacking the spikes on his tail.

"Wow! That was super cool!" squeals Mei Lian, "The transforming vivosaur transformed! …Er, more so! I bet he might even transform again if you wait long enough. That is gonna be aaaawesome! Anyway, I better scoot."

"I know about your cousin, and how they were eaten by that Gorgo." I say. This causes Mei Lian to freeze.

"How do you know about that?" she asks me.

"I noticed a distinct tone in your voice, so I looked through the incident files regarding the Rogue."

"Oh."

"It's okay to cry, you have to let it out at some point." As soon as I say that she breaks down into wailing and burries her head into my chest. After a few minutes she stops and leans back.

"Thank you for that, Jura." she says.

"Any time."

"Hey, Jura" aaand Nate ruins the moment, "You did it! I knew you'd never back down from a challenge! So how'd it go against Mei Lian, huh? Was she less crazy, at least? I didn't think that little vivosaur of yours would stand a chance. But I didn't want to…BUTT in! Hee hee hee!" and he turns around and taunts Nibbles who promptly bit him, causing Mei Lian to start rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Augh! ***AN: Guess who!*** Those fangs! Those horrible fangs! Owww! Owww! Oweeeeeeee! Please, Mr. Vivosaur! Don't eat my butt! I need to shake it on the dance floor!"

"GRRRRRR!"

"Hmm. At some point, I'm going to remember not to taunt him with that thing." Says Nate, "Oh, wait! The pain in my rear almost made me forget…I got Liu Ren to grant us access to Lantern Lake's Challenge Routes! Pretty sweet, huh? Oh, and the Fossil Mart is now open. Bye!" and he runs off in a great deal of hurry. After saying goodbye to Mei Lian I head to the Fossil Mart to see what they have.

 **To be continued!**


	5. Chapter 5: BB Bandits ripoff

Chapter 5: BB Bandits Ripoff

I go into the Fossil Mart and buy 9 Time Extenders and 99 Chisels. I'm about to leave when I see a cowgirl my age with her nose in a book.

"Well, shoot. This here's tougher than a sack of scorpions…" she says.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Grugh?" goes Nibbles.

"Hey there, pard. You working on this Warden homework too?" she asks.

"Nope, sorry." I say.

"You ain't? Well, lucky for you." She says, "Listen, this is gonna sound strange, but I'm looking for an expert in finding dropping fossils."

"An expert?!"

"Like someone who's excavated at least 1 of 'em." She says, "Someone who does nothing but dig up dropping fossils day and night! I wonder if that someone even exists… Hey now! You might be just the ticket!"

"Oh yeah?"

"All right. So here's the deal. My homework is to investigate dropping fossils." She says.

"Erm…"

"Heh. I guess it is a mite weird to start talking about dropping fossils with a person you just met, huh? My name's Daisy, and I'm studying to become a Warden."

"Hey, I'M a Warden!"

"No fooling? YOU'RE a Warden? Heck, you ain't much older'n me!" she says, "I'm doing everything I can to become a Warden, but…I've been busier than a one-legged gal in a jumping contest with this here Warden Test! And the worst assignment of all is this essay I have to write about dropping fossils! I thought that was about the foulest thing I ever did hear, so I kept putting it off. But now I gotta finish or else! Problem is, I can't finish! It'll take me so long, the rest of the test won't get done! So that's why I'm talking to you."

"Go on…"

"You've excavated three dropping fossils before, am I right?"

"How'd you know?!"

"Aw, shucks. It ain't much of a trick. Just a little tickle I get in the back of my noggin. Anyway, you mind if I ask y'all a favor? There's a mule's load of dropping fossils out there, but one kind is more precious than all the rest. Why, you ask? Because they're gold! GOLD! I'm talking about Golden Droppings!"

"Golden…Droppings?"

"Apparently, you can find the little nuggets in the Cavern Pool section of Goldrush Canyon. Might be able to rustle 'em up elsewhere, too, but I think Cavern Pool's your best bet. So please, pard! Go out there and excavate a Golden Dropping fossil for me! Oh, and tell me what you think of it so I can finish my gosh-darn essay already!"

"That's cheating!"

"It ain't cheatin'! …OK, maybe it is. But I don't care! I'm gonna lose my marbles if I don't pass that test!"

"I'll help…"

"Really? You'll help me chea… Er, I mean, pass the test? Gosh! Thanks so much! …Or are you just one of them types who can't say no to nothin'?"

"…Maybe?"

"Grrrr!" goes Nibbles.

"Well, anyway, that's right sweet of you. Now I can focus on the rest of my work. I'll be right here with my nose in a big ol' book, so come find me when you're done!" I head back to Lantern Lake to dig up some new fossils when VR-00M informs that a target fossil is nearby. I go to where he indicated and find a Golden Dropping. I head back to Daisy to tell about my findings.

"Well, shoot. This test's tougher than a saddle sore on a bull's hindquarters…" complains Daisy, "Hey there! Done with the digging? You ARE? Yeeeeee-haw! You saved my hide, Jura! Right! Now tell me everything I need to know for this durn essay!"

"Well, it's like this…"

"High traces of fiber… Surprising lack of smell… Uh-huh…"

"And another thing…"

"…Done! I finished! Now I never have to write another essay about dino droppings again!" cheers Daisy, "Still got a few more tests on my plate, but nothing I can't handle. Thanks for everything, pard."

"Glad to help!"

"I don't suppose you'd mind us becoming pards after all this, would you? I bet there's plenty a Warden like you could teach a cowpoke like me! Whaddya say? I won't take no for an answer! Now put 'er there, pard!"

Daisy became my Paleo Pal.

Paleo Pal Rank: 5

Digging Level: 3

Vivosaur: Hypsi US

Vivosaur Rank: 10

She did cheat, but she takes being a Warden seriously.

Support Shots: Defense Up+ and Evasion Up+

She leaves after that and I head to America to dig. I literally run into Becky when I come out of the gate. I get up when my hand touches something soft. I give it an experimental squeeze and stop when I hear a moan.

SLAP

"OW Nibbles what was that for?!" I shout.

"GRAAAAAH!" he screeches at me. Right when he was going to attack, Becky spoke up just barely over a whisper.

"It's okay, I didn't mind…in fact I kind of enjoyed it." She said the last part even quieter.

We both look at Becky like she grew a second head. "You enjoyed it?" I asked.

"Just how good of a hearing do you have?! Oh yeah! Jura, I have a little favor to ask of you. We've got trouble out at one of our dig sites-a hot, arid place called the Dusty Steppes. I'm not sure what's going on, exactly, which was why I was going to call you. I need you to assist me with my investigation. Are you up for it?"

"Sure!"

"Oh, that's great! I'll meet you over in the Dusty Steppes, OK? Get there as soon as you can. Bye!" and she runs off.

"Well… That was awkward." I look to Nibbles to see him giving me something that looks like a knowing smile. "What are you looking at?" I ask him only for the look to deepen. "You know what forget it! I'm going to catch up with Becky and help her figure out what's wrong." And I do just that. When I get to Dusty Steppes Becky calls me.

"There you are! OK, so here's the problem… There's a road in the back of the Dusty Steppes that's become blocked somehow. Let's get back there and see what's up!"

"Roger!" I say. We keep driving until we hit a road block next to a gate.

"Hmm… This boulder seems to be our problem." Says Becky, "We'll never move this thing on our own. Yeah. We'll need a front-end loader or something. What the heck is this rock doing here in the first place?"

"Hang on a sec… There are fresh Bone Buggy tracks all around this thing!" I say, "Someone dropped this rock here on purpose!"

"This smells fishy! Heck, this smells like a whole trawler!" Becky says, "There's no choice…"

"We have to break down the gate!" I finish and do just that.

"Really?!" Becky shouts, "Whatever… Take a look at this. It's a secret route known only to Wardens. You'll have to plow your way through the moving sand and head up that little trail. Be wary of the flowing sand! You can do this, Jura! Let's go!" I hear a sound from where Nibbles is and I look to see him giving that knowing look again. I just ignore him and keep driving until I find a cave.

"There's a cave up ahead." I say.

"It's pretty dark in there, so be careful." Becky says. We keep driving until we see three Bone Buggies.

"Look at that!" says Becky, "Those Bone Buggies shouldn't be here."

"Hey! Found it yet?!"

"The sonar's pinging like crazy. It's gotta be around here somewhere!"

"Hurry it up already! We need it if we're gonna restore the BR Brigade to its former glory!"

"The BR Brigade?! That's the evil organization Captain Stryker wiped out five years ago!" exclaims Becky, "I bet these guys are the ones who blocked the road with that boulder. Look at 'em struttin' around like they own the place… This aggression will not stand! Are you ready to throw down, Jura?"

"I'm ready!"

"Then CHAAAAAARGE!"

"Aw, nuts! Wardens!"

"I thought we blocked the road!"

"All right, you! Step out of the Bone Buggies and surrender, or this is gonna get ugly fast!" me and Becky say in unison.

"Dang it! We were so close…"

"…H-hey! HEY! I found it! I found the Mega Electrominite fossil!"

"Then hurry up and excavate it! We'll take care of these do-gooders…"

After the battle

"Th-they warned us Wardens were strong, but uuuurgh…"

"We don't stand a chance against these guys!"

"Hey! I got the Mega Electrominite fossil!"

"Then let's get outta here!"

"Our lieutenants are doing their jobs in the tournaments, so we need to do ours! Grab that Mega Electrominite and let's haul wheels! Have some smoke, Wardens! Bwa ha ha ha!" a giant cloud of smoke erupts and when it clears the BB, I mean BR Thugs are gone.

"They're gone…" says Becky, "I don't know how it's possible, but there's no doubt those guys were members of the BR Brigade. This is bad. Maybe really bad! Jura! Return to Warden HQ and report this to the captain at once!"

"You got it."

"Oh, hold on a second! I'll open up the Dusty Steppes Challenge Routes for you, all right? You should go there and work on making yourself stronger. I have a feeling we're going to need it. And if you ever need help in the future, know that I'm going to be there for you. We're going to be Paleo Pals!"

Becky became my Paleo Pal.

Paleo Pal Rank: 15

Digging Level: 4

Vivosaur: Big Allo

Vivosaur Rank: 12

Sean's sister, and a bright and dynamic girl.

Support Shots: Defense Up and Evasion Up

"Nice!" I say.

"Graaaa!" Nibbles sings, I think, "…WHAAAA-CHOO!"

"Yikes!" I say.

"Geez! Is your vivosaur OK?" asks Becky.

"Grrr!" sings Nibbles.

"That was one seriously loud sneeze. I'm surprised this cave didn't collapse…"

"I have to go report this to Stryker! Bye!" I activate the warp function on my Bone Buggy and teleport back to the entrance.

"I didn't even get to ask him out on a date.*sniffle*"

In the Captains Office

"…So that's the skinny, eh? Interesting." Stryker says behind his desk, "I don't know how Dr. Blackraven did it, but it seems he's managed to bring back the BR Brigade."

"Even more extraordinary is that they unearthed a Mega Electrominite fossil." Says Prof. Little, "One chunk of Mega Electrominite contains enough electricity to power a small city. But I cannot calculate why the BR Brigade would want such a thing."

"I'm sure it's for something terrible!" says Stryker, "Dr. Blackraven isn't the kind of person to use things for the power of good. Now then, Jura. Your report contained a statement you overheard one of the BR Brigade members make, correct? Something about how their lieutenants were involved in some tournaments? Mmm… That's very troubling. The truth is, we have two major tournaments coming up shortly. One is a Fossil Battle event being held in Fossil Park Asia in a month, and the other is a Time Attack GP over in Fossil Park Europe that is being held today. We can't allow anything to happen to those tournaments… And that's why I'm sending you to check up on both of them! I'll make sure to let everyone know you'll be coming. Good luck!" I leave the office and get to the lobby.

"Hello, Jura." when a voice greets me, it is Yamamoto, "I heard the news. You actually fought the BR Brigade? I'm impressed you were able to hold off a pair of dark vivosaurs. Most fighters-and even some Wardens-would have been scared to try."

"Er, dark vivosaurs?"

"Oh, that's what we call the special vivosaurs the BR Brigade uses in battle. A few years ago, Dr. Blackraven discovered a terrible source of power called dark energy. If you infuse a vivosaur with dark energy, it turns into a dark vivosaur. It's a way to make vivosaurs incredibly powerful! But it comes at a terrible price… Dark energy corrupts anything it comes into contact with-including living tissue. Any vivosaur that's exposed to it will become filled with hatred and rage. Even the most powerful vivosaurs can only handle a limited amount of dark energy. If they receive too much, they are…destroyed. There are whispers around the lab that Dr. Blackraven is looking for a new kind of vivosaur. One that can absorb unlimited amounts of dark energy. If he were to find such a creature… Brrr… Just thinking about it makes my hands all sweaty! Anyway, I suppose I've talked long enough. Good luck out there!"

I head to Europe to compete in the Time Attack GP.

 **To be continued**

 **Vivosaurs in current party:**

 **Rank 5 Carchar**

 **Rank 4 T-Rex Sue**

 **Rank 2 Tarbo**

 **Rank 5 Raja**

 **Rank 6 Sucho**

 **Rank 6 V-Raptor**

 **Rank 4 U-Raptor**

 **Rank 7 Dilopho US**

 **Rank 5 Pachy**

 **Rank 6 Hypsi**

 **Rank 6 Hypsi AU**

 **Rank 2 Hypsi US**

 **Rank 4 Alxas**

 **Rank 2 Stygi**

 **Rank 4 Diplo**

 **Rank 9 Titano AR**

 **Rank 3 Titano**

 **Rank 2 Ampelo**

 **Rank 5 Igua**

 **Rank 2 Lophus**

 **Rank 4 Lophus MN**

 **Rank 6 Paraloph**

 **Rank 6 Jiango**

 **Rank 6 Ankylo BO**

 **Rank 6 Saichan**

 **Rank 5 Peltas**

 **Rank 4 Proto**

 **Rank 2 Mihu**

 **Rank 5 Ptera**

 **Rank 4 Ptera EU**

 **Rank 4 Sungari**

 **Rank 4 Thalasso**

 **Rank 6 Edapho**

 **Rank 29 Aero Yutie**

 **Rank 12 Geo Yutie**

 **Rank 12 Hydro Yutie**

 **Rank 19 Nibbles**

 **Rank 20 Tyrannosaurus**

 **Rank 19 Sauroposeidon**

 **Rank 12 Triceratops**

 **Rank 12 Zinodious**

 **Rank 12 Gorgostroika**

 **Tell me who you want to be paired up with Jura! I may be swayed by the masses.**


	6. Chapter 6: Parsec GP

Chapter 6: Parsec GP

I enter the Leader's office and find Drake and Violet. Drake is the first to speak up.

"Oh. Um, hey, Jura. Th-thanks for coming and…all that. I hear the BR Brigade is back? That's scary. Really scary. …I may need a bigger desk to hide under. Anyway, we reinforced our patrols and… Yeah. That's about it."

"My psychic abilities are tingling! I predict those BR Brigade bozos are going to mess with an upcoming tournament!" says Violet, "Actually, the captain told us that was happening, but I'm sure I would have sensed it eventually… Anyway, we're about to hold a Time Attack tournament called the Parsec GP. It's named for the tournament's sponsor. Let me tell you, I am going to be REALLY ticked off if someone shows up and ruins it!"

"Um, so, I need your help, Jura. I mean…if that's OK?" asks Drake, "Will you…compete in the Parsec GP? I, er, need someone I trust to get in close and see what the BR Brigade is up to…"

"I KNEW that was your plan, boss! I like it! Bold, yet uncompromising." Comments Violet.

"Oh no! No way!" someone shouts, I turn to find it is Dahlia, "I just happened to be standing outside with a glass pressed against the door, and I heard everything you said! If anyone in this joint is going to compete in the Parsec GP, it's me! There's no one faster than me! I'm going to enter that tournament and BLOW EVERYONE AWAY!"

"I'm sorry, Dahlia, but that's not possible." Violet says.

"Huh? Why the heck not?!" asks Dahlia.

"Because I know how you get when Bone Buggies are involved." Replies Violet, "You'd get so wrapped up in winning the race, you'd forget about the investigation."

"Hey, that's… Yeah, OK. That's actually a totally fair point." Concedes Dahlia.

"We will need your support in other ways, Dahlia. I hope we can still rely on you." Says Violet.

"You got it."

"Um, so, back to what I was… saying?" says Drake, "Will you compete in the Parsec GP for us, Jura?"

"No problem!"

"Th-thank you."

"Don't you worry about a thing. I'll be with you every step of the way!" says Violet.

"I'll fill out the entry forms and…all that. I'm, uh, surprisingly good at paperwork." Says Drake, "The tournament will take place at the Winding Road dig site, so… Um, try to do OK. …OK?" I go to take part in the Parsec GP. When I get to the race track I see many different Bone Buggies. I wait for a while and then I hear the announcer talking.

"Welcome to the Parsec GP! We'll start with the qualifying round. Racers have been divided into two groups: Group A and Group B. The fastest racer in each group will move on to the finale. Take a look at the map. The S icon is your starting point. The G icon is the goal, or finish line. Now get out there and race your hearts out!" after all of the other racers finish I'm up, "Group A's final challenger will be Jura."

After the race

"You did it, Jura! You made it into the finale!" squeals Dahlia, "The BR Brigade is nowhere to be found, so you might as well go win the Parsec GP. That is, if you CAN win the Parsec GP! I hear your opponent in the finale is none other than the legendary Mach Juan."

"Mach…Juan?"

"He's a racer who's won Time Attack tournaments the world over! So of course he entered this one the moment it was announced. If he isn't the winner of Group B, I'll eat my hat! Not that I have a hat, but you know. Mach Juan is so focused on driving, he never leaves his vehicle! He eats in there… Sleeps in there… Dunno about the whole 'bathroom' situation, but I'm sure he's worked it out. Crazy guy even sends his manager to award ceremonies to pick up any trophies he's won! Did I mention the bathroom thing? 'Cause that's probably worth bringing up again. Groooooss! Anyway, despite questionable hygiene, this is not a man to be taken lightly. Good luuuuck!" with that she leaves.

"Ah! You are Jura, yes? Top racer from Group A?" a Russian woman asks me.

"Yep! And you?"

"I am manager for Mach Juan. Group B race has just made with the finishing. And now we do grand finale! If you are going to be racing for prize, you must go to Winding Road. Ah! I am almost forgetting! Mach Juan has been spying on your driving. He thinks you have much talent, yes? He is excited to finally have challenger worthy of himself. It should be fine race! Oh ho ho!" with that she leaves. I go to wait for the finale to start.

"It's here, folks! The Parsec GP finale! From Group A, we have promising newcomer Jura… And from Group B, we have the fastest man alive! You know him! You love him! It's…Maaaaaaach Juaaaaaaaaan! Take a look at the map. The S icon shows your starting point. The G icon is the goal, or finish line. You'll race for the best time on this course, which has been designed just for the finale! As reigning champion of the world, Mach Juan will go first."

"Hey there, Jura. I'm Mach Juan. Watching you drive earlier was pure jazz. Feet flying on the pedals… Wheel held in a gentle caress… You might even make this interesting. It's time to burn this baby UP!" He goes, his time is 02:15.

"Amazing! What an unbelievable time!"

"Aw, yeah. I just blew my own mind." Says Mach Juan, "But don't feel bad, Jura. There's still pride in second place."

"And you're going to feel it!" I remark, I go, and my time is 01:43.

"Great buttery biscuits!" exclaims Juan.

"How in the… I mean, that's not even… Folks, it looks like the rookie has just dethroned the champion! Mach Juan has been defeated! You won't want to miss the award ceremony over in the Fossil Stadium!"

After the awards ceremony

"That was amazing, Jura!" exclaims Violet, "I can't believe I bet on Mach Juan. I should have seen this coming… Er, yes. Anyway, the important thing is that you won and no one was hurt. And the BR Brigade didn't show their stinking faces! So I guess we all live happily ever after now, huh?"

"I guess so!"

"Rowr!" sings Nibbles.

"Never in wildest dream did I feel this ending would be happening!"

"Oh, hello! You're Mach Juan's manager, right?" says the Stadium Clerk.

"No! I do not manage losers! He is, how you say, dead to me? And now I can stop with the pretending and reveal true identity…I am not manager! I am Olga Stroganoff!"

"Olga Stroganoff?! The BR Brigade lieutenant?!" exclaims Violet.

"She's a bad guy?" I ask.

"Grrrr?" says Nibbles.

"One and same!" says Olga, "I pretend to be manager of speedy oaf so I could accept trophy in his place. It was foolproof plan! But turns out I was fool instead. Now instead of accepting trophy in front of adoring fans, I must steal instead. …Is sad, no?"

"H-hey! That's the Parsec GP trophy! Put that down!" shouts the Stadium Clerk.

"Oh ho ho! Yes indeed! Olga is most clever. Have fun crying eyes out over missing trophy!" taunts Olga.

"That jerk was lying this whole time! AND she stole your trophy for…some reason." Says Violet, "Come on! We have to get it back!" we run out side, "That Olga Stroganoff is a liar and a thief! Last we heard, she hopped in her Bone Buggy and took off for Winding Road. Let's chase her down together!"

"Yeah!"

"I KNEW you'd say yes! Olga Stroganoff is a BR Brigade lieutenant, so we can assume she's really strong. Get everything you need from the Garage before diving into battle, OK? And make sure to check your Support Shots. I know you can do this! After all, you're the Parsec GP champ! Now go get 'em, tiger!" we head for Winding Roads and when we get deep into the dig site Violet calls.

"So, I've been consulting my fortune-telling cards here as we've been driving, and I just drew one that foretells danger! Yeah, yeah, I know. You saw it coming. Whatever. Are you ready for a Fossil Battle?"

"So ready!"

"Here we go! Freeze, Olga!"

"Ha! It is you who will make with the freezing, little girl!" says Olga, "For I am doing the ambushing of you! You there! Jura! Your speedy driving forced me to be changing my original plan. This was, how you say, pain in tokus? Such insolence deserves much punishment! Now, prepare to shake hands with your doom! Arise, my dark vivosaur!"

After the battle

"No! You have turned my dark vivosaur into pirozhki!" shouts Olga, "You are not just run-of-mill Fossil Fighter… You are Warden, yes? Then I have message for you, Warden… You will never succeed with the stopping of Dr. Blackraven's plans of evil! He has huge brain! Makes yours look like sad bowl of cabbage soup! Soon whole world will be in his hands, and you can only sit around and be watching! Oh ho! Oh ho ho ho ho!" she disappears into a…PORTAL?!

"What?!" I shriek.

"Cripes! She used a warp portal!" exclaims Violet, "That sneaky rat must have set it up earlier in case she lost! Oooo, wait'll I get my hands on her!" after that we head back to the Leader's Office, "…And that's how Olga was able to escape. Her warp portal was designed to self-destruct after a single use, so we have no way to track her. If only there had been some way to predict she would use a warp portal… Oh well."

"So this Stroganoff lady didn't even CARE about the race? She just wanted a trophy?" ask Dahlia, "That's… I mean… Who does that?!"

"Perhaps she has a collection? Or just like shiny things?" Violet suggests.

"Or, um, she could have…another plan." Says Drake, "I'll look into the trophy. It's about time I…did something. Oh, and nice work, Jura. We're all very…impressed." I leave to register for the Fossil Fight event in Fossil Park Asia when Violet stops me.

"Wait up, Jura! I have some wonderful news! I used my crystal ball to predict whether or not we would be compatible… And we ARE! One hundred percent, in fact! And my psychic powers are never wrong. Now we have to become Paleo Pals. The stars command it! So? Let's do it already!"

"Sounds great!"

Violet became my Paleo Pal.

Paleo Pal Rank: 14

Digging Level: 2

Vivosaur: Paraloph

Vivosaur Rank: 12

A reassuring fortune-teller of…moderate accuracy.

Support Shots: Defense Up+ and LP Recovery

"Yay! My prediction was spot on for once! Just throw me into your party whenever it strikes your fancy, OK? Oh, and I can help out with fortune-telling in addition to fighting fossil Battles. Now that we've handled that, there's one more piece of business…I'm opening up the Challenge Routes for Winding Road! Toodles!" after that I head to Asia to register for the Fossil Fight event when I run into her.

 **To be continued…**

 **Vivosaurs currently in party: same as last chapter, expect a lot of vivosaurs in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Parsec Cup

Anything in bold is Nibbles saying something.

Chapter 7: Parsec Cup

After training for a month I'm now in Liu Ren's office with Mei Lian.

"The captain informed us that the BR Brigade is planni-" Liu Ren starts.

"Oooo! I HATE those BR boneheads! They make me so MAD!" interrupts Mei Lian, "They better not set FOOT inside Fossil Park Asia, I tell you what! 'Cause if they do, I'll make 'em pay! I'll make 'em ALL pay!"

"Whoa calm down there Mei! I know your passionate about your job but leave some of that passion for other more important matters." I tell her. She then hugs me and I could have sworn I saw hearts coming from her.

"Aww! Don't worry Sugar there's always plenty of passion for you!" Mei Lian says causing me to blush heavily. Liu Ren clears his throat causing us to jump in surprise.

"While I am happy for the two of you becoming a happy couple I hope you are not participating in any illicit actions?" Liu Ren says with a completely terrifying aura around him and…is that a hannya mask?!

"NO SIR, WE HAVE NOT SIR!" we reply in complete unison.

"I hope so for your sakes. At any rate, I assume that our upcoming Fossil Battle tournament-the Parsec Cup-will be their main focus. It's set to begin very soon, and frankly, I'm more than a little worried. There will be many spectators and fighters at the Parsec Cup. It's the perfect chance for the BR Brigade to get up to mischief. I need your help, Jura. Will you pretend to be an ordinary fighter and enter the Parsec Cup? You've only been a Warden for a little while now, and you're still relatively unknown. That makes you perfect for the job."

"Hey! I'M perfect for the job too!" protests Mei Lian.

"You? Don't be absurd. Everyone knows you." Says Liu Ren, "Remember last week? When you got mad and kicked the door off your own Bone Buggy? It was all over the news. I'll need you to help Jura, but only from behind the scenes. Got it?"

"Yeah, OK… *grumble*"

"It's okay Mei, I'm sure you'll be able to take part in the next tournament being held here." I reassure my girlfriend rubbing her shoulders. She leans into my chest and rests her head there.

"Sign-up for the tournament is already under way in the Fossil Stadium." Says Liu Ren, "I'm counting on you, Jura." Mei Lian just glares at him while I nod my head. I head over to the Fossil Stadium calling Leon and Roland. When I walk out of Warden HQ a strange boy in white clothing and a purple scarf around his neck, with long gray hair turning purple half way, and yellow eyes greet me.

"Ah, Jura. Heading to Fossil Stadium, are you?"

"Hmm?"

"Surprised? Don't be. I know many things. In fact, I know everything about you. I even know about that strange vivosaur by your side."

"Grrr?"

"My name is Elric, and I would very much like for us to be friends. You seem like the kind of person who might be able to repair the space-time continuum."

"Sorry-what?"

"Ah. I seem to have confused you. My apologies. We will speak again later. But before I go, let me give you a word of advice… If your investigation hits a wall, be sure to check out 'that man's cell.' You will understand the meaning of this in due time." With that he leaves and I head to Fossil Stadium to register for the Parsec Cup tomorrow. When it came for lights out I activated my earpiece.

"Hello who is this?"

"Julius."

"Jura."

"I'll keep this brief." I then explain my encounter with Elric when I hear a knock on my door.

"Sorry I have to go." I then open the door and my entire body blushes, for there in the doorway is Mei Lian with her hair down…IN NOTHING BUT A TRANSPARENT NIGHTGOWN! "Mei wh-what are you doing here?"*sniff-sniff*"Are you drunk?"

"I came to get to know you better." She says sensually, "Nibbles can you wait outside please. Oh, and don't let anyone peek in on us, its alone time." *gulp*

 **Okay!**

Nibbles POV

I wait outside.

*crash* **What was that?**

"What was that?" **Nate? What's he doing here?**

"Now let's get you out of those clothes, Jura." **What are they doing in there?**

"Let's take a look at the action. *perverse giggle*" **Oh no you don't! I use my Crunch attack!**

CHOMP

"EEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Please don't eat THAT mister vivosaur or all of the fine ladies out there will be disappointed!" **Why do I have the sudden urge to kick him in the face?**

"Oh, really?" **Mei Lian? Why is she naked? OH CRUDE! SHE IS PISSED!** *thwack* **Huh?**

"Despite you being untrained and undisciplined, you have impeccable timing Nate." Says Jura, "Nibbles let go of him and help me take Mei Lian back to her room." **Okay Jura! Nate tastes horrible anyway.**

"There will be no need for that." **Liu Ren? What's he doing here?**

Normal POV

Before the first fight in the tournament.

"You're no match for me, pal! Get ready to get losing!" my first round opponent Galileo says.

"We'll see about that!" I counter.

After the battle

"Urk! H-how can you be so strong?" Galileo asks.

"Nice knowing you!" I say.

Before the quarter-final match

"I stayed up all night training! Now I'm putting you to sleep!" my quarter-final opponent Columbus says.

"Ha! Just try it!" I laugh.

After the battle

"*yawn* I should have taken a nap first…" Columbus says.

"You should have just stayed home!" I say.

Before the semi-final match

"One more win, and we're off to the finals!" my semi-final opponent Starr announces, "We won't lose! We can't lose! It's written in the stars!"

"We'll see about that!" I retort.

After the battle

"The stars… They lied!" screams Starr.

"Better luck next time!" I say.

"An impressive display! Jura's team is moving on to the finals!"

In the waiting room

"Yay, Jura! We made to the finals!" Mei Lian glomps me, "We're gonna win this thing for sure! I've got your back all the way!"

"Don't forget the overall objective, Mei Lian." Says Liu Ren, "It's good to be proud, but we all must stay on high alert."

"Yeah, OK…" says Mei Lian.

"That's it! The match is over! That team was incredible! No one's gonna beat them!"

"Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good." Says Mei Lian.

"Don't worry Mei. I got this in the bag." I say.

"I wasn't worried! I know just how determined you can be." She says sensually before kissing me.

"Hot potatoes! You must be the other finalist, Jura!" and a cowboy with black hair and dressed in black with red eyes ruins the moment, "Was I interrupting something?"

"YES!" Mei Lian screeches.

"Anyway… The name's Crow, kid. Good to meetcha! Now get out there and put up your dukes! I don't wanna waste my time fightin' some palooka tomato can!" with that he leaves.

"I've never seen that fighter before." Says Liu Ren.

"I don't trust him! Who talks like that anyway?!" asks Mei Lian.

"Looks like break time's just about over." Says Liu Ren, "Head on over to reception whenever you're ready, Jura."

"Whoop the Crows tail feathers! Then you can thump mine later tonight." Mei Lian whispers the last part causing me to gulp and blush.

Before the final match

"Hate to be a bad egg about all this, but I'm not about to lose!" Crow says, "There's gold at the end of this rainbow, if you smell what I'm sellin', and I aim to get my mitts on it!"

"You talk too much." I say.

After the fight

"Well, I'll be. They gave me the bum's rush!" Crow says, "You surprised me, kid. You truly did."

"Thanks!" I say. When I get into the lobby Mei Lian glomps me again.

"Yeah! We did it! We're the best! Wooo! Time to throw a paaaaar-taaaaay!" she screams in joy.

"It seem the tournament has concluded without incident." Says Liu Ren, "I'm pleased nothing bad happened."

"Congratulations, Jura." says a stadium clerk, "Your trophy is being carried in as we spe-"

"Th-thief! Help! Someone stop him!" we turn to see Crow sprinting towards us.

"Sorry to sink to such low depths, but there's nothin' for it." Crow says, "I hoped to beat you palookas square and walk away whistlin', but now I have to boost the trophy like a common flimflam man!"

"You're in the BR Brigade, aren't you? Answer me before I punch you in the gut!" yells Mei Lian.

"Applesauce! This dame's got a temper! All right, doll. You want to see who you're dealin' with? I'll play ball…" Crow grabs one of his shoulders and proceeds to rip his outfit off revealing Chinese battle garbs and a white mask covering his left eye and cheek.

"You're Kowloon! The BR Brigade lieutenant!" gasps Liu Ren.

"Kowloon? Kowloon… I haven't heard that name in a long time…" says Kowloon, "People in prison usually just called me by my number. Heh. It's almost like coming home. Now, I'd love to stand here and chat, but I'm expected elsewhere. Not smart to keep a man like Dr. Blackraven waiting, after all. See you around, maybe."

"Hold it right there, you freaky mime! You'll have to get past me first!" yells Mei Lian getting into a battle stance.

"Well, well. You ARE a feisty one." Comments Kowloon, "Mmm… I recognize that stance… It's Gangly Monkey Kung Fu, is it not?" he gets into his own battle stance, "Let's see if you can stand up to my Overweight Panda style! Begin!"

"Bring it on, chump!" Mei Lian yells, with that they start fighting but I see that Kowloon is just toying with her.

"Wistful Punch of the Primate! Slightly Irate Hammer Kick!"

"Sloshing Belly Roll! Cankles Roundhouse!" Kowloon sends Mei Lian into the wall hard enough to cause a small crater. "…Pathetic."

"Get up, Mei Lian!" Liu Ren says after we rush to her side.

"Ow… Ow, ow, ow… I am so mad right now…"

"We have to get you to the infirmary." Says Liu Ren, "Jura, I need you to chase down Kowloon!"

"I'm on it!"

"Here. Take this with you." Liu Ren hands me a bottle rocket.

"Um, why?"

"Launch that the moment you're clear of the Fossil Stadium. Our man is sure to come running after it." After that I run out of the tadium.

 **To be continued!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nibbles! Hurry up!" **Yikes! Coming Jura!**

As soon as I set the bottle rocket off a ninja appeared from a tornado of leaves!

"I arrive!"

"Gya!"

"Gruh?" **A wild Naruto appeared!**

"Fear not! My name is Hanzo, and I am a member of Fossil Park Asia." Says the ninja, "I saw the bottle rocket soar into the sky. What is the emergency?" I tell Hanzo what happened in the stadium, "…Mei Lian? Defeated? This is serious indeed. My fists are yours! Er, to command, that is. Not to actually keep. Are you prepared, Jura?"

"I'm prepared!"

"Well said! I know you can't see it, but I am actually smiling behind all this getup. Regardless! On my way here, I spotted a suspicious Bone Buggy racing in the opposite direction! I'll wager my finest shuriken that it was the enemy we seek! But we must be wary… The BR Brigade is clever and merciless, like foxes with opposable thumbs! Ready your Support Shots in the Garage before setting out. Our foe hides in a dig site near my hometown called Autumn Garden. I will wait for you there. Ninja…SMOKE!" a giant plum off purple smoke appears and disappears in seconds revealing Hanzo vanished. I head straight for Autumn Garden. When I get there Hanzo contacts me.

"You arrive at last, Jura! We must do everything in our power to catch that dastardly Kowloon. Leave nothing behind in the struggle! Fight like an enraged monkey in a shark tank!" with that we leave and after coming upon a windy area Hanzo stops causing me to stop as well. **Why did he stop?**

"Ha ha ha! Feel the breeze! This is the perfect weather for me to unleash my secret arsenal of ninja powers! Our foe shall suffer divine punishment! Are you ready to unleash said divine punishment, Jura?"

"Let it be so!" **Divine what now?**

"Prepare yourself!"

"I'm ready!"

"Grrr!" **So am I!**

"Ninja…TORNADO!" and with that we ascend into the sky on a giant tornado.

"My work here is done. And yet, there was so much more I could have-" begins Kowloon, "Hmm?"

"Ninja tornado…DESCEND!" we drop down right in front of Kowloon.

"Hold it right there!" I exclaim.

"GRRRR!" **Time to suffer divine what-chama-call-it!**

"Ah. Your timing is impeccable." Says Kowloon, "I was just pondering what an unsatisfying conclusion this was. I remember what you did to me back in the stadium, Jura. Now I shall have my revenge! Behold your doom! Arise, my dark vivosaur!"

After the battle

"Unbelievable. You defeated me again!" shouts Kowloon in disbelief.

"Your Sunday drive of terror ends this day!" yells Hanzo. **But it's Tuesday.**

"Heh heh heh… Oh, I think not." Says Kowloon disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Not again!" I scream.

"Grrr?" **Where'd he go?**

"Your victory will be short lived, Warden. Next time we meet, I will not go down so easily. Ha ha ha ha ha!" **WHERE IS HIS VOICE COMING FROM?!** We head back to HQ to deliver the news of Kowloon escaping. When we arrive we see Mei Lian looking perfectly fine. **How did she heal so quickly?!**

"Kowloon has escaped." Says Hanzo, "The fault is mine alone. In my eagerness for battle, I let him slip away like an eel wriggling down a laundry chute."

"No, Hanzo. You performed admirably." Reassures Liu Ren, "As did you, Jura. Also, it seems Mei Lian managed to avoid serious injury. That should be our focus. However, I admit that I find Kowloon's actions most troubling. Why would he go to all that trouble just to steal a trophy? I had Mei Lian…speak to the other fighters on his team. Unfortunately, they were just a bunch of paid mercenaries. They have no idea what Kowloon's ultimate plan is. For now, we should turn our attention to the thing that grabbed his. We must learn more about the trophy! I've opened up the challenge routes in Autumn Garden. Use them as training as you see fit." After that I leave to try out the new challenge routes. When I enter the lobby Hanzo appears in a puff of purple smoke.

"I arrive! I hope you don't mind, but I went ahead and registered you as a Paleo Pal."

"Huh? But you didn't even ask!"

"If you ever need my assistance, just whisper my name to the four winds and I shall appear like a ham sandwich from within a lunch box. Ninja…SMOKE!" *AN: do I even need to explain what will happen?*

Hanzo became my Paleo Pal while I wasn't looking.

Paleo Pal Rank: 15

Digging Level: 4

Vivosaur: Mihu

Vivosaur Rank: 14

A mysterious and resourceful ninja Warden.

Support Shots: Critical Up+ and Ailment Cure

"Ah… Ah… ACHOO!" sneezes Nibbles, "…"

"Again?!" after that I go report to Stryker on my mission details.

 **Now it's to be continued**

 **Vivosaurs in current party:**

 **Rank 5 Carchar**

 **Rank 4 Mapo**

 **Rank 5 T-Rex Sue**

 **Rank 4 T-Rex Stan**

 **Rank 2 Tarbo**

 **Rank 5 Raja**

 **Rank 3 Spino**

 **Rank 6 Sucho**

 **Rank 6 V-Raptor**

 **Rank 4 U-Raptor**

 **Rank 7 Dilopho US**

 **Rank 5 Pachy**

 **Rank 6 Hypsi**

 **Rank 6 Hypsi AU**

 **Rank 2 Hypsi US**

 **Rank 4 Alxas**

 **Rank 7 Stygi**

 **Rank 5 Seidon**

 **Rank 4 Diplo**

 **Rank 9 Titano AR**

 **Rank 3 Titano**

 **Rank 7 Ampelo**

 **Rank 5 Igua**

 **Rank 5 Lophus**

 **Rank 4 Lophus MN**

 **Rank 6 Paraloph**

 **Rank 4 Stego**

 **Rank 6 Jiango**

 **Rank 6 Ankylo BO**

 **Rank 6 Saichan**

 **Rank 5 Peltas**

 **Rank 2 Tricera**

 **Rank 2 Styraco**

 **Rank 4 Proto**

 **Rank 4 Mihu**

 **Rank 5 Ptera**

 **Rank 4 Ptera EU**

 **Rank 4 Sungari**

 **Rank 4 Thalasso**

 **Rank 2 Coatlus**

 **Rank 5 Hopter**

 **Rank 6 Edapho**

 **Rank 29 Aero Yutie**

 **Rank 12 Geo Yutie**

 **Rank 12 Hydro Yutie**

 **Rank 23 Nibbles**

 **Rank 20 Tyrannosaurus**

 **Rank 19 Sauroposeidon**

 **Rank 12 Triceratops**

 **Rank 12 Zinodious**

 **Rank 12 Gorgostroika**


	8. Chapter 8: Vivosauritis

Chapter 8: Vivosauritis

I arrive in Stryker's office to see that Prof. Little is with him.

"I've received the reports from Liu Ren and Drake." Starts Stryker, "As you know, the BR Brigade's top brass stole the trophies from both tournaments. However, it turns out there's something you didn't know about the trophies. Professor Little?"

"Um, yes. Of course. Let me just get my notes here…" says Prof. Little, "As I'm sure you realized, both tournaments shared the same name. That's because they were sponsored by a company called Parsec Industries. Parsec is famous for its deep-space engineering technologies. And the trophies they created for the tournaments are most unusual. Both of them, you see, contained a very rare metal called Cosmonium. This ore is found only in meteors and other deep-space rocks."

"We think the BR Brigade is after the Cosmonium in those trophies." Says Stryker, "First the Mega Electrominite, and now Cosmonium? The BR Brigade is up to no good. But as to their ultimate goal, I'm afraid we just don't know."

"Cosmonium is an extremely rare metal." Explains Prof. Little, "However, it doesn't have any known practical use. The only thing it's known for, actually, is its unusual color-which is why Parsec uses it to make the trophies. So why would the BR Brigade want it? As a man of science, I must say I find myself utterly baffled…"

 _Flashback_

" _Ah. I seem to have confused you. My apologies. We will speak again later. But before I go, let me give you a word of advice… If your investigation hits a wall, be sure to check out 'that man's cell.' You will understand the meaning of this in due time."_

 _End Flashback_

"Hmm? What is it, Jura?" Stryker asks. I then tell him what Elric told me. "…I see. I wonder if he's referring to the prison cell once occupied by Dr. Blackraven. It's possible he left something behind when he made his escape. I'll look into it at once."

"Let me go with you!" says Prof. Little.

"All right. Wait for us, Jura. We'll be back shortly." We leave after that and when I enter the lobby Penny greets me.

"Hey, Jura. Things are pretty rough right now, huh? The BR Brigade's revival has me kind of scared. But fear is the enemy, and I have to defeat it! That's why I'm a Warden, after all! Aw, hey there, Nibbles. How are you doing? You mind if I pet you? Pleeeeease?"

"Murrrrr…"

"What's going on?!" I scream.

"I don't know!" replies Penny. Nibbles collapses. "Oh my gosh! He's burning up! We gotta get him to the hospital! …Wait a second. We don't even HAVE a vivosaur hospital! Ooooh! What are we gonna dooooo?! Wait. I know! Let's get him down to Professor Little's lab! Someone there will know what to do!" we head for the lab and find Yamamoto there. We put Nibbles on one of the tables and explain what we know of the situation to Yamamoto.

"Mmm… This looks bad." Observes Yamamoto, "But the professor is out right now, so maybe you can wai-"

"Then it's up to YOU, Yamamoto!" interrupts Penny, "You have to help poor Nibbles!"

"Y-you're right…" says Yamamoto, "The professor would be horrified if I didn't at least try! We'll start with an examination. High fever… Swollen throat… Minor tremors throughout the body… Extremely runny nose…" "ACHOO!" "And a sneeze that probably registered on the Richter scale. There's no doubt about it… He's got vivosauritis!"

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's a rare viral disease that only strikes vivosaurs." Explains Yamamoto, "But luckily, there's an easy fix. If we just increase his fossil power, he'll be as good as new in no time!"

"That's great!" says Penny.

"Now then, there are a couple of ways to increase a vivosaur's fossil power…" says Yamamoto, "But only one that's recommended by 9 out of 10 lab assistants! One bite, and he'll be brimming with mega fossil POWER! I'm talking about an Ancient Eel fossil! There's just one little problem… Ancient Eel Fossils are quite rare. And based on the size of your vivosaur, you're going to need three of them. I'm not sure we can procure them in time."

"What are we gonna do?!" cries Penny into my shoulder.

"Leave it to us!" we turn to see Roland, Dahlia, and Leon.

"Dahlia! Leon! What are you doing out here?" Penny asks.

"I called them!" says Roland, "When I saw you come running in here, I figured it was pretty serious. So I decided to get some help!"

"You were right, Roland. It is serious." Says Penny.

"I asked Nate to come too, but he just turned pale and ran off." Says Roland, "He screamed something about how he couldn't risk losing his buns this time? I have no idea what that's about."

"We don't need that rookie. We've got enough manpower right here." Leon comments, "Did I hear you right, Doc? We need three Ancient Eel fossils to make this guy right again?"

"Where are these fossils buried exactly?" Dahlia asks.

"There should be one each in America, Europe, and Asia. And as for their specific whereabouts… …So that's that."

"America is my beat. Leave it to me." Says Leon, "You there! Roland! You wanna be my backup?"

"M-me?"

"Yeah. I'd go alone, but I'm allergic to seafood." Leon explains.

"Huh? But it's a fossil!" Roland states.

"I'll take care of Europe!" says Dahlia, "I've spent so much time racing around there, finding a fossil should be easy. Um, so what does an Ancient Eel fossil look like, anyway?"

"It's long and wriggly. But make sure you look for the specific pattern of-"

"Yeah, yeah, long and wriggly, got it." Interrupts Dahlia.

"Looks like Asia is all you, Jura." says Leon.

"Roger." I say.

"Thanks, everyone." Says Penny.

"You don't have to thank us! We're friends!" says Dahlia, "We'd never let each other down!"

"Come on, Jura!" urges Penny, "Let's get out there and find that fossil!"

"Right!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Let's go over this once more…" says Yamamoto, "You're looking for an Ancient Eel fossil. It's most likely to be found in Lantern Lake. Look for a large Pteran monument in an area called the Chrysanth Plain at the far end of the dig site."

"I'll meet you there, OK?" says Penny, "Let's do it for Nibbles! I'm so worried about him…" we head for Lantern Lake when I see something out of the corner of my eye. I go to investigate it because it might have been one of the E-100 robots the good doctor builds. But what I saw was heartbreaking and not suitable for children. I push it out of my mind and head for Lantern Lake. When I get there I'm contacted by Penny.

"OK, Jura! This Ancient Eel fossil is recommended by 9 out of 10 lab assistants and brimming with super fossil power or whatever. So we have to go find it, pronto! Remember, we're looking for a place at the back of the dig site called Chrysanth Plain. That's where we'll find the Pteran monument. Our friends are busy searching all around the world, so this one's up to us. Let's do it!" we head to Chrysanth Plain and when we get there we see a very excited Titano. "Holy cow! That's the most energetic rogue vivosaur I've ever seen! He must have eaten the Ancient Eel fossil and gone into SUPER MEGA HYPER MODE! …Er, that's not an actual term. I just made it up a few seconds ago. Regardless! We have no choice! We'll have to fight a Fossil Battle if we want to continue our search. Lend me your courage, Jura!"

"Courage lent!"

"Woo! Feel the courage, baby! I feel like I could take on a T-Rex with my bare hands! Now let's gooooo!" the Titano spins around and roars at us.

After the battle

"We did it, Jura! The MEGA HYPER AMAZO-TASTIC rogue vivosaur was no match for us! Now we've gotta get back to our search for that Ancient Eel fossil!" I find it relatively quick. "Wow! My sonar's going crazy! This has to be it!" after I dig it up "Yes! It's an Ancient Eel fossil! Let's take it back to Nibbles! Come on! …Wait for me!" we head back to lab to see that Leon and Roland are already there.

"Welcome back, Jura." Leon greets me casually.

"We found one! Woooo!" says Roland excitedly.

"We've got one too!" says Penny, "Now work your magic, Yamamoto!"

"Yes, this should do nicely." Says Yamamoto, "Now we just have to wait for Dahlia."

"Ack! Sorry I'm late! Had a flat tire. Then I blew out the transmission and had to rewire- Never mind. Here ya go! One European-raised Ancient Eel fossil!"

"Excellent, all of you. The vivosauritis should soon be a distant-" Yamamoto suddenly cuts off.

"Um, something wrong?" Dahlia asks.

"Dahlia! This isn't an Ancient Eel fossil!" shouts Yamamoto.

"What?! Come on, look at it! It doesn't get more long and wriggly than that!"

"It's long and wriggly all right, but this is the fossil of an Ancient Conger!"

"Oh, come on! It totally looks like the others!"

"Yes, but the striations in the- Look, never mind. It doesn't matter. We have to get a third Ancient Eel fossil. But now so much time has passed, I'm afraid it may be too late."

"You're kidding, right?!" the door opens causing us to turn around and see Nate walking in.

"Hey, guys. Look what I found…"

"It's an Ancient Eel fossil!"

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with this mission, Nate?" says Roland, "I thought you were mad because this vivosaur kept biting you right in the-"

"DON'T say it! And yeah, it's not like I especially wanted to help him after what he did to me. …Thrice. But seeing all you guys pitch in made me feel like a real loser."

"You coulda told us, you know." Says Leon.

"The only thing that matters is that we have the fossils. And you know why…" says Yamamoto, "Because 9 out of 10 lab assistants recommend them! It'll have him brimming with mega fossil power in no time! Now eat these Ancient Eel fossils!"

"Guuuur…" Nibbles eats the fossils "Grrr? Graw-oooooo!"

"Yay! He's back!" squeals Penny.

"Yes!" I cheer.

"I can't believe he just ate three whole fossils! Wouldn't that hurt?"

"Not with those teeth! It's a miracle my poor booty is still in one piece."

"Aren't you happy, Nibbles? We all chipped in to cure you!"

"Grrr!"

"You're wasting your breath. It's not like he can understand you."

"Graw-ooooo!" **Shut up Nate.**

"I dunno. He really seems to like us now!"

"Yeah, well, we'll see how you feel after he sinks his teeth into you!" Nibbles dances around for a bit. When everybody settles down we go back to our assigned positions. I head to America with Leon but when we were about to go through the portal Mei Lian runs up.

"Hey Jura! You want to go ou-"

"I think we should see other people." And before she can respond I head through the portal to America, the land of freedom.

 **To be continued.**

 **I want at least one review for every chapter or I will not put up any more chapters. And I have updated some of the earlier chapters so I recommend rereading the story.**


	9. Chapter 9: Pain, Healing, and New Friend

Chapter 9: Pain, Healing, and New Friends

When I get to America I almost have a repeat of last time I was here.

"Yikes!"

"Sorry!" I run out of the building but is stopped by a garage staff.

"Jura! Perfect timing! Captain Stryker just ordered in a new Bone Buggy for you! I parked it in the garage for you. Be sure to go take it for a spin!" she runs off. I head off when I'm stopped by one of the Warden Guides.

"A pretty strong-looking set of vivosaur fossils showed up with your name on it." She says, "How 'bout we revive it right here and have a look? Let's see… Looks like a Pyro Yutie! Do your thing, VR-00M!"

"Specimen: Pyro Yutie…?! This specimen has full skill integration! Commencing revival!" says VR-00M, "A new vivosaur is now available."

"You can start using it immediately. Take good care of it, all right?" she leaves and I go to the Garage to see my new Bone Buggy. After I check my new Bone Buggy out I head outside to prepare for a dig when a tornado of leaves appears in front of me.

"Yikes!" **A wild Sasuke appears**

"Hey there! Did I scare ya? Sorry about that. Anyhoo, I'm Sasuke, Hanzo's older brother. But where he joined the Wardens, I'm more of a gun for hire. …Without the gun, of course. I've heard lots about you from Hanzo, Jura. With all of the great deeds on your ledger, I imagine you've saved up quite a bit of coin, mmm? If so, I'm willing to come work for you, as long as the price is right. And all I ask is 36,102G. Just fork over the cash, and I'll be your best Paleo Pal for life. So? Whatcha think?"

"Sure, why not?" **Are you nuts?**

"Smart choice! I'll take the 36,102G, then. And it had better all be there!" I pay him the 36,102G "Excellent! You won't regret this. Now, we can officially be Paleo Pals. I'm pretty much yours to command now, so just yell out or send a letter or whatever anytime you need help."

Sasuke became my Paleo Pal.

Paleo Pal Rank: 25

Digging Level: 3

Vivosaur: F-Raptor

Vivosaur Rank: 19

Hanzo's brother. He cares only for coin and combat.

Support Shots: Accuracy Up+ and Counter

"Now tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"That's bull, and you know it! …I may not look or act it but I regard my clients as my friends and I am actually very picky about who I choose as my friends. So what's wrong?" I then tell him what I saw behind the Fossil Mart "…Sometimes when you have a crush, you get crushed. The important thing is to have the strength to overcome it."

"Yeah thanks for the advice. I'll keep working hard."

"Good to hear." And he disappears in a puff of purple smoke. I decide to go to Europe to dig at Winding Road. When I get there and leave the building I overhear something that catches my attention.

"I'm bored! Bored, bored, bored! I need a thrashin' Fossil Battle to get me back in the swing of things! Chicka waaaa!" says a boy my age dressed as a rocker with black hair with brown highlights and golden cat like eyes.

"Calm down, old sport. Such antics are likely to be ill received in this place." Says another boy my age dressed in a green tuxeodo with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Uh, is everything OK?" I ask.

"Hey! You there! You're a Warden, right?" the rocker asks.

"I say! I believe this is Jura!" says the other boy.

"Er, you've heard of me?"

"Grrrr?" **How do these guys know Jura?**

"What? No way! I thought you were just part of a Jura cover band!" says the rocker.

"No, this is the real deal. I'm sure of it." Says the green wearing gentleman.

"Then you must be good in a fight, huh?" asks the rocker.

"I suppose?"

"Yeah! I bet you blast out Boost Skills like it's the second encore, huh?!" the rocker asks, "Boost skills are the mark of a rockin' battle! Any fighter worth his weight in golden picks has used 'em at least 10 times!"

"You expect this person to have used Boost Skills 10 times? I know they're important, but…" says the gentleman, "Well, I'm just not sure if it's a firm basis upon which to choose an opponent."

"All right! NOW we're crankin' it to 11!" exclaims the rocker, "You've used Boost Skills 10 times? Well, look at you go!"

"I see you've met Frett's lofty standards. That's no mean feat, I assure you." Says the gentleman.

"So who are you, anyway?" I ask.

"I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Prescott, and I am a Warden, the same as you." Says the gentleman, Prescott.

"And I'm Frett! I'm a Fossil Battler!" says the rocker, Frett.

"A Fossil…Battler?" I ask.

"Fossil fighters who specialize in battles are called Fossil Battlers." Explains Prescott.

"Maybe you've heard of the legendary Fossil Battler from the Red Fang? His name's Aggro, and he roooocks!" says Frett, "He does nothing but battle, and that's why people call him a fossil Battler now!"

"Aggro seems to be the genesis of the term, as far as we can tell." Says Prescott.

"And I'm the same! I wanna fight and rock and fight some more! That's what makes me a Fossil Battler!" exclaims Frett.

"You're pretty intense!" I say.

"I like your eyes! You got burning eyes! They've got the glint of a gambler!" yells Frett, "You feel the power of the boost! It's all CHICKA CHICKA WAAA WAAAAA!"

"Apologies for my colleague's sound effects, but I trust you understand the thrust of the message." Says Prescott.

"Wooo! It's battlin' time!" yells Frett.

"If you're going to battle, I recommend that you ready yourself." Advises Prescott, "We shall meet you anon at the battle site. Oh, and this will be a tag-team battle against Frett and Myself."

"Gonna show 'em what I got! Gonna battle till I just can't stop! Woooooooo!" sings Frett.

"Er, yes. Be aware that Frett wields a Cerato TZ. Its Boost Skill is most powerful." Says Prescott, "Whereas I have a Proto skilled in all manner of battle techniques. How delightful! So that's the lay of the land, old sport. Will you accept out challenge?"

"Bring it on!" **Old sport?**

"That's what I'm talking abooooout! This battle's gonna SHRED!" shouts Frett.

"We shall meet again at Yodel Hills! I trust you will have a pleasant journey." Says Prescott.

"Yeah! Outdoors! It's a free concert now! Woooooo!" cheers Frett, "Enough of this opening-act banter. Let's get the roadies and roll out!"

"Would you please calm yourself?! I swear it's like watching over a child…" complains Prescott.

"I wanna use Boost Skills until I puke!" exclaims Frett.

"Er, yes. We will definitely give it our all. Dear me, what a horrid image…" comments Prescott. They head off to Yodel Hills while I call Sasuke. After he arrives we get ready and drive off. Sasuke driving his silver with black highlights Speed Demon. A stylish Bone Buggy with unparalleled speed. Perfect for taking on Challenge Routes! I was driving my new Bone Buggy, the red Master Maw. A modified Heavy Hauler with a cool new design. Look at the size of the mouth on that thing! (AN: I strongly recommened looking it up it is AWESOME!)

After the battle

"Aw, man! I just totally borked my solo!" exclaims Frett.

"Still, it was a sporting bit of fun! Don't you agree, Frett?" asks Prescott.

"Heck, yeah! It WAS hot! Chicka chicka waa! Oh, and we got a little parting gift for you, Jura." says Frett.

"For me? What is it?"

"We're gonna team up and form a supergroup!" yells Frett.

"As ones who have walked the Warden path, I'm sure there's much we can learn from each other, old sport." Says Prescott.

"So let's rock until our skivvies fall off!" shouts Frett.

"Agreed, although a gentleman should never be seen in public without his undergarments." Comments Prescott.

"I should hope not!" I say.

Frett became my Paleo Pal.

Paleo Pal Rank: 14

Digging Level: 3

Vivosaur: Cerato TZ

Vivosaur Rank: 14

A fossil-battling phenom who lives for victory.

Support Shots: Attack Up and Critical Up+

Prescott became my Paleo Pal.

Paleo Pal Rank: 14

Digging Level: 4

Vivosaur: Proto

Vivosaur Rank: 14

A prim and proper top-class young Warden.

Support Shots: Evasion Up and Ailment Cure

Afterwards we leave and I go to the woods and activate the comn. function of my earpiece.

"Greetings." Says a robotic monotone voice.

"Hello Omega."

"Hello comrade Jura. What is the meaning of this call?" I tell him about what happened with Mei Lian "You are capable of overcoming this heartbreak. Might I suggest finding a new mate to reproduce with?"

"OMEGA!"

"I suppose that is a 'no' then. Omega over and out."

"Jura over and out."

"Jura?"

"Dahlia?"

 **To be continued**

 **I have updated some of the previous chapters again so I suggest rereading the entire story. And please review it is my life blood.**


	10. Chapter 10: Doctor Baron von Blackraven

Chapter 10: Blackraven

Two days after my talk with Omega I head to Warden HQ. When I get there I see Stryker and Prof. Little getting on the elevator. I follow them into Stryker's office.

"Good timing, Jura." says Stryker, "I was about to send for you. We're back from San Freezin, the icy penitentiary where Dr. Blackraven was being held. And when we examined his cell, we found something terrifying. Professor, if you would?"

"Upon superficial examination, it looked like any ordinary prison cell." Prof. Little explains, "However, I performed an infrared scan of the walls and floor and discovered something quite shocking. Every surface in the cell was covered in mathematical equations of stunning complexity! It seems Dr. Blackraven found a way to write on surfaces with some kind of invisible ink. And he used his five years in captivity to complete work on some kind of theory. As far as I can tell, he was working on a method of…time travel. He seems to have figured out a way to build a time gate that can link the present with the past. But creating such a gate is not easy. It requires enormous power, as well as an incredibly rare metal found only in the deepest reaches of space… Cosmonium!"

"If his theory is sound-and it's my opinion that it is-I have no doubt he intends to create just such a time gate." Says Stryker, "This explains why his henchmen stole both the Mega Electrominite and the trophies. What we don't understand is WHY he wants to travel through time. But knowing the doctor, there can't be a good reason for it. He's been seeking world domination his entire life, after all. The situation could not be more dire. We must stop his plans no matter what!"

"Luckily for us, the time gate won't open in just any old place." Says Prof. Little, "It must be activated in an area where there's an existing warble in the space-time continuum. We've established a list of all such locations around the world. Now we just have to investigate them one at a time and see what we find."

"I've contacted the leaders of each branch and issued their orders." Says Stryker, "However, it sounds like the American branch is running dangerously low on personnel. I need you to head to the American branch right away, Jura. Good luck!" with that I head to America. When I get there I head straight to the leader's office. I see Sean and Leon there.

"Hey! Thanks for coming!" Sean greets me when I arrive, "Dunno if you heard, but America is crammed to the gills with these space-time warbles. It's super trippy. We totally don't have enough folks to search all of 'em. Anyway, I was hoping you and Leon could team up and give us a hand."

"It's no secret I prefer working on my own." Comments Leon, "But I guess it couldn't hurt to bring backup on this one."

"Sweet! So you're gonna help, right?" Sean asks me.

"Yep!"

"You are the BEST!" exclaims Sean, "OK! I'm gonna have you check out a warble over in the Starry Falls dig site. Oh. And the BR Brigade might be hanging around, so don't do anything crazy! If you spy 'em, just stand down and let everybody know. Cool? Cool…"

"I'll meet you there. Don't keep me waiting, rookie!" says Leon. After he goes I set off as well.

Later in starry falls

"Took you long enough, rookie. You stop for donuts or something?" says Leon, "Anyway, let's go find this space-time warble thing. Chief says it's at the innermost spot of this dig site. Let's roll!" we head deeper into the dig site until we find some suspicious looking Bone Buggies, "Jura, look! Those Bone Buggies look suspicious to you?"

"They sure do!"

"I'll bet my pension that's the BR Brigade! Twenty clams says one of the bosses is waiting for us ahead. Better call it in… Huh? Son of a perp! They're jammin' my radio! No choice now, rookie. We gotta go in and take these deadbeats down! Let's show 'em how we do things downtown!"

"Yeah! Downtown!"

"Hold it right there, dirtbags!"

"Oh, crud! It's the fuzz!"

"Don't let 'em near Dr. Blackraven!"

After the battle

"We did it, Jura." says Leon, "This BR Brigade is nothin' when the two of us team up! Let's keep movin'!" we drive off but stop when more BR Thugs show up, "Looks like we've got more trash to take out."

"Allow me to take care of this, Jura." says Elric, "You should keep going!" he drives up and rams into the BR Thugs.

"You! But why-"

"No time to explain! Keep moving!"

"I dunno who that was, but I think I owe him a soda. Let's go!"

"Right." We drive off after that.

"You must prevent the corruption of the space-time continuum!" Elric says to himself, "I'm counting on you, Jura." he drives off with the BR Thugs chasing him. Me and Leon drive until we get to the deepest part of the dig site.

"That warble should be just ahead." Comments Leon, "We took out the small fry, so I bet the big cheese is around here somewhere. Time to go in there and start bustin' heads. You ready?"

"Let's do this!"

"Come on, partner!"

"Right behind you."

"Heh heh heh…" chuckles Blackraven, "My plan is working! The time gate is beginning to form! Soon it will stabilize, and then nothing will be able to stop me! My five years of rotting away in that cell are about to pay off! Bwaaa ha ha ha ha! Hmm? What's this?"

"You! Guy with the funny helmet! Hold it right there!" shouts Leon.

"Freeze, Blackraven!" I shout.

"Who is this rabble?" Blackraven asks.

"They're Wardens, Doctor." Replies Kowloon.

"They are like cockroach, yes? Always appearing afters being stepped upon." Says Olga.

"Wardens?!" exclaims Blackraven, "That's the organization that miserable Stryker is in charge of! Still, it matters not. There's no stopping us now! Stroganoff! Kowloon! Crush these insects under your boots!"

"Consider it done."

"With greatest of pleasures!"

"I'm glad it was you who found us, Jura."

"Most indeed! We are having large score to settle, no? This time, I will be master chef and you will be borscht! Ha ha ha!"

"Bring it on!" shouts Leon.

"Grrrrrr!" **WHAT HE SAID!**

After the battle

"No! Not again!" shouts Kowloon.

"I am not understanding!" exclaims Olga.

"Time's up, Doc!" yells Leon.

"You're going back to prison!" I say.

"Bwa ha ha ha! Is that really what you think?"

"Ugh! What the hey's going on?! My Bone Buggy won't budge!" curses Leon.

"Mine's stuck too!"

"I'll take the liberty of assuming you pathetic fools are unfamiliar with the concept of electromagnetic interference." Gloats Blackraven, "And I'll also assume your feeble minds are incapable of understanding it. All you need to know is this… Your Bone Buggies are no longer operational. Ours, however, are just fine."

"Gya! He's got us dead to rights!" shouts Leon.

"Now, my lieutenants! Attack!" orders Blackraven, "Make these roaches pay!"

"I usually like my fights to be more sporting, but in this case, I'll make an exception." Says Kowloon, "Dr. Blackraven isn't the kind of man you want to make angry, after all. Heh heh heh…"

"I hope you are ready with the saying of many prayers!" says Olga, just when they were closing in Shiroyuki jumps in front of us.

"No… It's not possible… STRYKER?!" exclaims Blackraven.

"Better late to the party than not at all, I suppose." Says Stryker, "As soon as we noticed communications were down, I headed out here. Looks like my instincts were right. It's over, Doctor! We know all about your plans! But you'll never get that time gate open, and you'll never go back in time five years to reverse the moment you were captured!"

"Five years? FIVE years? BWAAAA HA HA HA HA! Oh, my dear Captain Stryker! You always were a man of little vision! We're going back in time all right… To a time where real dinosaurs ruled the planet! Oh, this is so delicious! Allow me to enlighten you! You see, I intend to use a brainwashing device upon the ancient world. Each and every dinosaur will bend to my will, and mine alone! True loyalty! Right down to their bones!"

"Hang on. This nutcase is gonna bring live dinosaurs back to our time?" asks Leon.

"No. What he plans is far more terrifying…" responds Stryker, "If every dinosaur from the past is under Dr. Blackraven's control, think how they'll respond once they're revived! They'll become vivosaurs that serve only him! That's what he means by making them loyal "right down to their bones.""

"I'll give you this, Stryker-you're clever once you get enough of a hint." Says Blackraven, "Soon, I will be unstoppable! The more fossils you revive, the more servants I will have at my beck and call! All the Fossil Fighters in the world will beg to serve me! And the Wardens will be little more than dust in the wind!"

"I won't let you get away with this!" yells Stryker.

"Oh, I'll be getting away all right. In fact, it seems my time gate has finally stabilized. I would love to stay and listen to more idle threats, but I'm a very busy man. Enjoy the last few moments you have before the world is enclosed in my fist! Bwa ha! Bwaaaaa ha ha ha ha!"

"No! You can't!" and with that they disappear, "Blast!"

Later in Stryker's Office

"We all did everything we could. However, Dr. Baron von Blackraven managed to escape to the ancient past. He's going to enslave the mind of every single dinosaur in existence. And we know what that means for us… All vivosaurs in this time will also serve him!"

"Duuuude… You mean EVERY vivosaur? Like, even mine?" asks Sean.

"We must act, and quickly. But if he's back there and we're here…" say Liu Ren.

"…Hold me." Whimpers Drake.

"We've got one chance to stop this plan." Says Stryker, "We have to follow Dr. Blackraven into the past ourselves."

"Is that even possible?!" exclaims Liu Ren.

"Dr. Blackraven left the time-travel formula on the walls of his cell." Says Stryker, "If he used it to open a time gate, there's no reason we can't. Professor Little is working out the details as we speak. I trust he'll have something shortly."

"Like, whew! Good thing we've got total smarties working for us." Says Sean, "Just thinking about this kind of stuff makes my brain hurt."

"We've already secured the necessary Mega Electrominite." Says Stryker, "Liu Ren? Sean? Drake? You and your teams will each be tasked with finding Cosmonium."

"Um, but isn't that…you know…hard?" asks Drake.

"Not with my Cosmonium Detector it's not!" exclaims Prof. Little, "Sorry to barge in like this. This is my newest invention. However, it won't detect Cosmonium unless you get extremely close."

"There are detectors for each of you." Says Stryker, "This won't be easy, but I know all of you can do it!" the leaders leave after retrieving there Detectors, "That leaves you, Jura. I need you to visit all the branches and give them whatever help they require. Understood? Good luck!" with that I leave the office and when I go to see Liu Ren, Mei Lian grabs my shoulder.

 **To be continued**

 **Vivosaurs in current party:**

 **Rank 6 Carchar**

 **Rank 6 Mapo**

 **Rank 5 T-Rex Sue**

 **Rank 6 T-Rex Stan**

 **Rank 8 Tarbo**

 **Rank 6 Raja**

 **Rank 6 F-Raptor**

 **Rank 6 Spino**

 **Rank 7 Sucho**

 **Rank 6 V-Raptor**

 **Rank 4 U-Raptor**

 **Rank 6 Dilopho US**

 **Rank 6 Pachy**

 **Rank 7 Hypsi**

 **Rank 4 Hypsi AU**

 **Rank 5 Zino**

 **Rank 8 Alxas**

 **Rank 6 Segno**

 **Rank 7 Stygi**

 **Rank 4 Goyo**

 **Rank 5 Seidon**

 **Rank 5 Diplo**

 **Rank 4 Amargo**

 **Rank 6 Titano AR**

 **Rank 3 Titano**

 **Rank 6 Ampelo**

 **Rank 4 Toba**

 **Rank 7 Igua**

 **Rank 7 Lophus**

 **Rank 7 Lophus MN**

 **Rank 7 Paraloph**

 **Rank 6 Stego**

 **Rank 6 Jiango**

 **Rank 5 Lexo**

 **Rank 5 Ankylo**

 **Rank 6 Ankylo BO**

 **Rank 5 Saichan**

 **Rank 6 Peltas**

 **Rank 6 Tricera**

 **Rank 6 Stryraco**

 **Rank 5 Sinocera**

 **Rank 7 Proto**

 **Rank 6 Mihu**

 **Rank 6 Ajka**

 **Rank 7 Ptera**

 **Rank 6 Ptera JP**

 **Rank 9 Sungari**

 **Rank 6 Thalasso**

 **Rank 3 Coatlus**

 **Rank 6 Hopter**

 **Rank 6 Edapho**

 **Rank 25 Pyro Yutie**

 **Rank 26 Aero Yutie**

 **Rank 20 Geo Yutie**

 **Rank 29 Hydro Yutie**

 **Rank 15 Nibbles**

 **Rank 21 Tyrannosaurus**

 **Rank 12 Sauroposeidon**

 **Rank 22 Triceratops**

 **Rank 20 Zinodious**

 **Rank 12 Gorgostroika**

 **Current Bone Buggies:**

 **Light 4WD: A versatile, well-balanced Bone Buggy. Even a newbie can drive this baby!**

 **Turf Shredder: Off-road terrain is no match for this Bone Buggy. Drive through sand and water with aplomb!**

 **Digger's Rig: A natural upgrade from the Light 4WD. Not only is it faster, it can hold more weight, too!**

 **Rock Crusher: The most powerful Bone Buggy out there. Bust through boulders like they were paper!**

 **Master Maw: A modified Heavy Hauler with a cool new design. Look at the size of the mouth on that thing!**

 **EV-405517: A prototype for a new Bone Buggy design. Make sure to show it off to all your pals!**


	11. Chapter 11: Shenron

(AN: anything in bold is Nibbles talking.)

Chapter 11: Shenron

"We need to talk." Says Mei Lian.

"I have nothing to say to you." I reply. I wretch my shoulder out of her grip and head into Liu Ren's office.

"Hey come back here" Mei Lian yells and follows me into the office. When we get in there we see Liu Ren. He sees us.

"Excellent timing, Jura." he says, "I was wondering if you'd join me for a bit."

"Sure!"

"He's busy."

"Oh, Mei Lian? Sorry but I need his help with something over in Lantern Lake. I'll wait for you at the entrance. Please don't be long." And he sets off for Lantern Lake.

"Now we can-hey wait!"

"I have a mission. So I can't be bothered. Good day." And with that said I head to Lantern Lake. When I get there Liu Ren contacts me.

"Thanks for coming so quickly. As you may know, there's a waterfall in this dig site. Have you ever wondered what's behind it? Mmm…" after that we drive until we get to Xuan Fu Falls. We drive through it and almost crash into a wall.

"I brought you here for a reason. This is actually a secret entrance." Explains Liu Ren.

"To what?" I ask.

"Heh. Hold on and I'll explain. But first, why not take a look for yourself? Open sesame!"

Nothing happens.

"…OPEN SESAME!"

Nothing happens.

"Um, open sesame?"

And… nothing happens.

"Oh, that's right. OPEN PARSLEY!"

And the wall moves to the side showing a cavern.

"Holy smokes!"

"Right-o, then. Let's go." We drive into the cavern and see a Jade statue of an oriental dragon.

"Wooooow…"

"Mei Lian? Good of you to join us we may need the extra help."

"Grrrr!" **Wow … what is that?**

"Impressive, is it not? In case you can't tell, this is a statue of an Earth Dragon." Liu Ren explains, "Look closely. See how the jewel in its hand glitters? Doesn't that look very similar to the stolen trophies?"

"Now that you mention it…"

"We should check it with the Cosmonium Detector…" *Beep boop! Beep boop!* "Just as I thought! That's the Cosmonium we've been searching for! Now we just have to nab that jewel and get it back to HQ, right? Well, there's one little problem… That Earth Dragon is no mere statue. **Wait what?** Powerful magic has given it a soul of its very own! I've been researching this for some time, and I think we should be able to take the jewel as long as we replace it. However, there's also a chance the Earth Dragon will awaken filled with furious rage. Which would be bad. **You think?** Anyway, if that happens, we'll have no choice but to subdue it in battle. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready." **This plan is crazy!**

"Excellent." After Liu Ren says that he removes the gem and replaces it with an Imperial Topaz orb. "While we wait to see if this works, let me tell you a bit about the statue. Long ago, this continent was plagued by war and existed in a state of total chaos. Weary of such things, a powerful sage used his magic to make this Earth Dragon. I suppose you could call his this land's guardian. That jewel he was holding had been found at the bottom of a deep lake. Legend says it was polished day and night for a year before being placed in the statue's claw. To think that we are only now learning of its true nature… And to think that we may even now be too late…"

"You're scaring me…"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, Mei Lian. I suppose that did sound a bit ominous. I just meant that… Um…" before Liu Ren can continue the cavern starts shaking. "Ah. Well then. It seems our friend doesn't like his new prize." And the statue transforms comes to life with one half of the Dragon being made of Earth and the other half being made out of an Aquamarine gemstone with a Golden moustache, Golden claws, Golden spikes going down its back and Obsidian teeth. "Let's put him back to sleep!"

"Right!" **IT'S GO TIME SHENRON!** The dragon roars at us and the battle commences.

After the Earth Dragon is calmed down.

"O mighty and wise Earth Dragon! Please accept this new jewel!" Liu Ren Prays, "We give it to you in the hope that your old prize will aid us in creating a better world." The Earth Dragon turns into a jade statue again. "Looks like we're OK. The Earth Dragon seems content with his new jewel. Hopefully he'll continue protecting this continent as he has done for so long. Come. Let's go back." We head back to HQ. "I'll give this Cosmonium to Professor Little. Thank you for all your help. And since you now know how to open the stone door under the waterfall, feel free to dig there whenever you like."

"Sweet. Thanks, Liu Ren!" I say. Before I leave Liu Ren stops me.

"Wait. I need one more thing from you… Be my Paleo Pal! That's all for now. I hope we can work together soon."

"Um, OK?" I leave after that a little confused.

"Hey, wai-" Mei Lian starts but stops when a hand grabs her shoulder.

In the lobby

"Huh? How'd he do that?!"

Liu Ren became my Paleo Pal without me even noticing.

Paleo Pal Rank: 25

Digging Level: 2

Vivosaur: Tarbo

Vivosaur Rank: 21

The calm, composed leader of Fossil Park Asia.

Support Shots: Accuracy Up+ and Defense Up

"Boy, that was weird, huh?"

"Grrr!" **Yeah it was.**

"I gathered Cosmonium in Fossil Park Asia. Now I need to collect more of it at Fossil Park Europe and Fossil Park America. Let's go to Europe next okay?"

"Greah!" **You just want to see Dahlia.**

"What are you looking at?"

 **To be continued.**

 **Vivosaurs currently in party:**

 **Rank 6 Carchar**

 **Rank 6 Mapo**

 **Rank 5 T-Rex Sue**

 **Rank 6 T-Rex Stan**

 **Rank 8 Tarbo**

 **Rank 6 Raja**

 **Rank 6 F-Raptor**

 **Rank 6 Spino**

 **Rank 7 Sucho**

 **Rank 6 V-Raptor**

 **Rank 4 U-Raptor**

 **Rank 6 Dilopho US**

 **Rank 6 Pachy**

 **Rank 7 Hypsi**

 **Rank 4 Hypsi AU**

 **Rank 5 Zino**

 **Rank 8 Alxas**

 **Rank 6 Segno**

 **Rank 7 Stygi**

 **Rank 4 Goyo**

 **Rank 5 Seidon**

 **Rank 5 Diplo**

 **Rank 4 Amargo**

 **Rank 6 Titano AR**

 **Rank 3 Titano**

 **Rank 6 Ampelo**

 **Rank 4 Toba**

 **Rank 7 Igua**

 **Rank 7 Lophus**

 **Rank 7 Lophus MN**

 **Rank 7 Paraloph**

 **Rank 6 Stego**

 **Rank 6 Jiango**

 **Rank 5 Lexo**

 **Rank 5 Ankylo**

 **Rank 6 Ankylo BO**

 **Rank 5 Saichan**

 **Rank 6 Peltas**

 **Rank 6 Tricera**

 **Rank 6 Styraco**

 **Rank 5 Sinocera**

 **Rank 7 Proto**

 **Rank 6 Mihu**

 **Rank 6 Ajka**

 **Rank 7 Ptera**

 **Rank 6 Ptera JP**

 **Rank 9 Sungari**

 **Rank 6 Thalasso**

 **Rank 3 Coatlus**

 **Rank 6 Hopter**

 **Rank 6 Edapho**

 **Rank 25 Pyro Yutie**

 **Rank 26 Aero Yutie**

 **Rank 20 Geo Yutie**

 **Rank 29 Hydro Yutie**

 **Rank 16 Nibbles**

 **Rank 21 Tyrannosaurus**

 **Rank 12 Sauroposeidon**

 **Rank 22 Triceratops**

 **Rank 20 Zinodious**

 **Rank 12 Gorgostroika**

 **Current Bone Buggies:**

 **Light 4WD: A versatile, well-balanced Bone Buggy. Even a newbie can drive this baby!**

 **Turf Shredder: Off-road terrain is no match for this Bone Buggy. Drive through sand and water with aplomb!**

 **Digger's Rig: A natural upgrade from the light 4WD. Not only is it faster, it can hold more weight, too!**

 **Rock Crusher: The most powerful Bone Buggy out there. Bust through boulders like they were Paper!**

 **Master Maw: A modified Heavy Hauler with a cool new design. Look at the size of the mouth on that thing!**

 **EV-405517: A prototype for a new Bone Buggy Design. Make sure to show it off to all your pals!**


End file.
